


Solo Levelling

by Jarl_Draven



Category: Dying Light (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Draven/pseuds/Jarl_Draven
Summary: The S-Game System, one of the most powerful tools in the multiverse, created by one of the most powerful beings, and its now fallen into the hands of a John Wick Wannabe in his attempt to become the best. Watch out Multiverse, Arhain Dravenson is coming. Will go into multiple worlds Dark/Evil MC, Rogue/Gamer MC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I probably don't own it**

I awoke from nothing, to nothing, an endless expanse of white filled my view. I look around in confusion, what was going on, last thing I remember was falling asleep, is this some weird dream?

**Welcome, you have been selected to be the next User of The S-Game System**

I spin around, the strange voice surprising me. And what was this about me being a Gamer, I thought that was some fictional thing that only happened in that Korean comic or those fanfictions I used to waste time reading.

**Not quite, it is very much real**

I resist the urge to sigh, "Okay, so what happened to me, did I die or something"

**Yes, and in a rather brutal manner that left your body unable to be transferred over, luckily it was something easily replaced**

I felt my mind fill with anger before it repressed, a brick wall blocking off my emotions.

**Skill Gained:**

**[Gamers Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to think logically and calmly**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind**

**Grants Immunity to Psychological status effects and immunity to psychic based damage**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Gamers Body] (Passive)**

**Grants the user the body of a video game character**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides Information on a target when used**

My eye twitches as I read the screen that appears in front of me, fucking with my mind is, or was, one of my greatest fears. I hated the idea of being manipulated or mind controlled and now this Game thing decides it can do what it wants without consequence. Unable to deal with the cause of my frustration I yell and stamp my feet like a toddler but without any emotion to fuel my tantrum it quickly ended.

**If you are quite done acting like your shoe size then we can move on to the character creation.**

**Name: _**

A small keypad appears in front of me, and I bite back a groan. I suck at naming things, or I used to. The resurrection thing is kind of confusing me. Scratching at my head I think back to my old life, or what I can remember of it, honestly, there's not a lot left. Names, faces, addresses, anything important was gone, leaving only a few superficial things left. Luckily, one of the few things I do remember was a name of a Dungeons and Dragons character I used to play as. I type it in quickly.

**Name: Arhain Dravenson**

**Race: Human**

So I can pick a name but not my race, that is really frustrating especially if I'm put into any high magic setting or fantasy world I'm at an immediate disadvantage because elves and dwarves always have better stats than plain old human

**[Human]**

**You are a human, just a regular boring human**

**Human are a jack of all trades, and the master of jack shit**

**Gain 25% bonus class EXP**

**Please select a class**

**[Fighter] [Mage] [Rogue]**

Not a fan of fighters, most of their skills revolve around being a front line fighter and I am not about to risk myself yet, depending on where I get put that could be tantamount to suicide, mages are cool, but are also a double edge sword in most worlds, some of the highest damage and most versatile skill sets, but so fucking weak in every other way. Most mages can only take a few hits before being at risk of dying. Rogues are more my style though, striking from the shadows and dealing massive damage, while not as strong as I would like a rogue play through definitely piques my interest.

**Please select specialisation**

**[Thief] [Bard] [Gunslinger] [Ranger]**

Rangers are a definite no, at least not for the start of a new play through, bards are a support main so their out, although the idea of going Toot Toot Magic Flute is amusing. That leaves it between Thief and Gunslinger. Thieves are the stereotypical rogue, great at stealth and stealing, not so much combat, but it would help if I have to break into places, and a gunslinger, honestly, I think that would just make me John Wick so yep taking that class.

**Class Gained:**

**[Gunslinger] – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Gain 6 DEX and 4 LCK per LVL**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Sneak] (Active)**

**Be able to hide from friend and foe alike, providing your DEX is greater than their WIS**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Sneak Attack] (Passive)**

**Gain a 10x boost to damage when sneaking and wielding either a silent ranged weapon or a one-handed weapon**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Marksman] (Passive)**

**Allows you to actually hit your target when using a ranged weapon**

I wince as I feel the knowledge drive itself into my mind, it wasn't pleasant but at least it didn't last long, I can't wait to just become John Wick, but better.

**New Skills can be unlocked as your class levels up, and New Classes can be unlocked once Gunslinger is maxed**

**Skills can also be gained through certain actions or once certain requirements have been met**

Is that all?

**Arhain Dravenson**

**Lvl – 1**

**Class – Gunslinger – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**HP – 100 [20HP/Minute]**

**MP – 100 [20MP/30 Seconds]**

**SP – 100 [20SP/30 Seconds]**

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X2**

**MP = INT X10**

**SP/HP Regen = END X2**

**HP = END X10**

**SP = END X10**

**If desired you may also take random character flaws, for each flaw taken a bonus will be given**

Sure, playing as a Mr Perfect flawless twat is no fun anyway.

**Trait Gained:**

**[Dragon Sin of Wrath]**

**You are more prone to anger and vengeance when an enemy act against you, and will pursuit revenge relentlessly**

**Perk Gained:**

**[Luck of the Irish]**

**Increased change to do Critical Attacks, Increased Loot Drops and of Higher Quality**

Well that wasn't too bad, and the benefit was definitely worth it, more and better loot is a great asset to have early on, screw it, and give me another.

**Trait Gained:**

**[Fox Sin of Avarice]**

**You want it all, money, women, power, and will put the acquisition of your wants before the needs of others.**

**Perk Gained:**

**[Jack of All Trades]**

**You can master anything as long as you put your mind to it, but I doubt you will, you lazy piece of shit**

**All EXP gains are doubled**

I'm probably going to regret this decision later but fuck it, one more.

**Trait Gained:**

**[Remorseless]**

**Cold, Calculating, Ruthless**

**You don't care what you must do as long as your goals are accomplished**

**Perk Gained:**

**[Sneaky]**

**You are one with the shadows, or some other edgy bullshit saying like that**

**Enemies will have a harder time spotting you when you are sneaking**

I mean, eh, the better sneak is decent, but I had hoped for something a lot cooler, but I doubt complaining would help. Alright Game, anything else?

**Skill Gained:**

**[ID Create] (Active)**

**Creates an Instant Dungeon**

**Dungeons Available;**

**[Kobold Caves]**

**Welcome to the Game**

**Your starter world has been chosen, good night and good luck.**

My eyes widen as I recognise that last phrase. "Fuuucc…"

I wake up to the sound of voices, a pair of small children running out of the messy room screaming about zombies. God Fucking Dammit, I know exactly where I am, Harran, the setting of Dying Light. It could have been worse I suppose, even the hardest bosses of the game are able to be taken down by normal people. Getting up and leaving the room that random guy from the start walks over.

"You sleep for three days like a dead man, the scare children. Off to a great start, new guy."

My eyes narrow as the guard gives his speech, "Where's the guy in charge"

The guard starts a bit, clearly expecting something else than that. "Head to room 109, the boss'll brief you there."

I brush past him, heading around the building, ignoring the looks I was given, both hostile and curious, before I climb the stairs and head into the room, ignoring the guard sitting outside. As in the game Rahim was out at the balcony staring out over Harran with a set of binoculars.

"Where's Brecken, and who the fuck are you," actually listening I notice the presence of a Scottish accent. Rahim looks surprised for a moment before shrugging.

"Breckens not here, out on a mission. And you are surprisingly well informed, so who are you, a spy, an assassin here to kill us." He squints at me as if I would break down and spill everything at the look.

"Technically it's none of your business, but fuck it, won't really matter if you know, I'm a merc hired to take out Rais, his thugs and as many of the infected as possible," I lie, thinking quickly, not something the Tower can confirm, and it gives me an excuse of me being there.

**Quest Added**

**[A Mercenaries Goal]**

**Objective 1 – Kill Rais**

**Objective 2 – Clear Out his 'Stronghold'**

**Objective 3 – Kill 2,500 Infected**

**Bonus Objective – Give the Tower all of Rais' supplies**

**Reward – Unlocks Next World, ?, ?**

I ignore the small box that appears in front of me, okay, that's going to be a pain. Doable, but a pain, especially clearing out the stronghold. Oh, shit Rahim is still talking.

"Oh, so you're a high and mighty mercenary to good to help out the Tower, so our guys have wasted our resources keeping you alive," Rahim spits out, I can feel his anger and I can't really bring myself to care, the guy always annoyed me.

"Listen kid, I don't really care about your little group, but since you did me a solid I'll do one for you, so how can I help." Wait where the fuck did that come from, I thought I was greedy, and angry, not Mr, Nice Guy. Unless, this might actually help me in the long run so subconsciously I knew to do it. This is going to take some getting used to.

"Alright then, one of our guys is trapped on the thirteenth floor, but he might as well be stuck in a cave in, only so many of our guys can go up at once and they would get killed to quickly by the infected up there, so you up for a challenge," Rahim has this stupid little smirk I want to punch off his face, and there's the anger, but I'm no noob, clearing out one zombie is easy enough.

"Alright consider it done, but can I get a weapon, or do you expect me to punch a zombie to death with my bear hands." And there it is, the highest form of humour that has ever existed, Sarcasm.

"Here," he grabs a metal pipe from somewhere and flings over a yellow radio, "We can talk more if you survive."

I leave the apartment, striding over to where the elevator guy is. "I'm heading to thirteenth to save some guy, can you move." The guard looks both shocked and mildly impressed. "Thirteenth, shit that's some dirty work but someone had to do it."

Ignoring the guard, I get into the elevator and hit the button, tapping the pipe against my leg as I wait. A couple of minutes later the elevator stops and its doors open. The pipe is cold against my skin as I grip it like it's a baseball bat. I crouch and keep low, not wanting to attract the zombie's attention, it might be easy to kill, but one bite and I'm seriously fucked unless l I can get the infection removed somehow.

The zombies just battering at the door as usual, so I spring up, swinging the pipe like a club, splattering its blood across the wall.

**Objective - Kill Infected – 0001/2500**

**Level Up!**

"Hey, are you in there, dude, are you okay," pounding at the door gets me no response so I kick it open. The person I'm meant to save is lying pathetically against the bath, holding his hand against a bleeding cut on his left arm. Fuck, this was a thing wasn't it? Grabbing the radio, I call Rahim.

"Hey Kid, if you have some kind of a medic, I would send them here, your guys messed up his arm pretty bad." Ignoring the response, I begin searching for the alcohol and gauze for the med kit. By the time I find them and get back to the guy the medic, Lena I think her name was already there. I hand her over the items before heading to the elevator.

Rahims voice crackles over the radio, "I might have misjudged you Merc, if you're willing, I have another job for you to do."

"Quid Pro Quo, kid, what are you offering, I don't do shit for free."

"How about locations of every set up safe house in the city, you may need to clear out most of them but that won't be too hard."

"Fine, where are you," that's actually useful, all safe houses on the map, yes please, that will make surviving the night way easier. Thank you Rahim you useless piece of shit.

"Head up to 109, the map will be there, then head outside and across the road to your right, there is a safe area there, look for Spike and he can tell you what to do" the radio cuts off as I head up to the room. Inside is a small map, one you might see in a tourist shop with little green dots marking off the safe houses. This is going to be a great help.

As I go to put it in my pocket it turns an ethereal blue and disappears.

**Skill Gained:**

**Minimap**

**It gives you a mini map, what the fuck did you expect.**

A grin spreads across my lips, jackpot, this will make this so much easier. A leave the room, and head towards the elevator, the guard not even bothering me as I step in, hitting the ground floor button. Once at the ground I leave, jumping down the drop and leaving the Tower.

As soon as I leave I burst into a sprint, jumping over to the nearby building, clambering up onto the roof. Okay, how the fuck did I do that, I was the least athletic little twat that ever existed, how can I sprint and jump over to a nearby building.

**Your stats are a measure of your abilities, what you done was simple for you to accomplish for your stats.**

A feral grin blooms on my face, so could I theoretically jump over a building or punch through walls, this is going to be fun. Jumping onto the van and climbing over the building were a bit more challenging, but that was probably to be expected. I'm a DEX build rather than a STR build. I head over to the small building that Spike stays in for most of the game.

"Spike, Rahim said you have some sort of job for me," I lean against the door frame, trying to seem confident.

"You're the Merc right, Rahim called over, said you were coming. I have some traps that the runners use that need activated, you up for the task."

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that it, I thought this would prove a challenge, but fine, might as well."

Spike rummages under the table before bringing out a handful of fire crackers, "Take these, the Zombies are attracted to noise, toss a couple of these down to herd the bastards away."

I pick them up and thank Spike, leaving the compound and climbing onto the building. My legs tense as I leap down onto the road, shoving away a zombie, and rush over to the clearing with the first trap. It was child's play to connect the battery to activate the car trap. My radio buzzes to life, Jades voice coming over the comm.

"Jade here, is anyone outside right now. Urgent help needed."

I grimace before activating the radio , "I'm here, doing shit for Spike."

"You're the Merc, right, Arhain. Listen… Our runner's trying to secure one of our safehouses for Brecken's mission. He's in a courtyard by Vefa and Mirmar, surrounded by zombies. We gotta help him." The radio cuts off with that and I climb onto the nearby wall, as I make my way over to the safehouse. Staying on top of buildings and vans, out of reach of the undead, I easily make my way to the safehouse. In the yard are two of the undead, battering the door of the small building.

I rush over, hefting the pipe into the skull of one, killing it before it has time to react. The other turns around and lunges towards me but I slide to the left and bring the pipe across the back of its skull, making it burst open like an over ripe melon. My nose wrinkles as the smell hits me, god, I can't wait to get out of this place, just to get away from the stench.

**Objective – Kill Infected – 0003/2500**

**Level Up**

I move over to the door, holding my pipe in a ready position as I open the door. A feral screech comes from within as the Viral surges out. It narrowly dodges the swung pipe and claws my side, not quite breaking the skin. I bring the pipe around again, smashing it against the face of the viral, knocking it down. Before it has a chance to recover, I smash its head with the pipe until it stops moving. I drop the blood soaked pipe and sit on the ground, leaning against the skip.

**Objective – Kill Infected – 0004/2500**

**Level Up**

A small shining light catches my eye, in amidst the crushed skull of the viral is a small wooden stick, about the size of the index finger, with the word GATCHA written on both sides in thick black letters. Erm, Game, what the fuck is this.

**That is a Gatcha token, they are rare drops when killing creatures, snap it to activate.**

I shrug before snapping the stick, theres a slight glow before a massive spear with a blue rod and a helix pattern of arrow heads spiral around it.

**True Longinus**

**Abilities – Locked until user is LVL 100**

My mouth is open in shock as I stare at the item, I just got one of the most powerful items ever, capable of killing Gods. Fair enough it's locked until I reach level 100, but that is still insanely lucky.

The sound of Jades voice brings me back to reality, "Is our guy okay?" I shake myself and bring the radio up to my mouth, "He turned, and I put him down."

"Shit, well, you had no choice, now hurry and turn on the lights, it's the only way to make the place safe at night." I mutter my consent and fling the radio on the bed roll, turning on the fuse for the lights and look at the spear in my hands.

"Well, this will definitely give me an edge against stronger enemies, but you are rather conspicuous so, eh, Inventory?"

A window opens in front of me, looking like some survival game inventory; I shove the sacred gear into it and see the other items in it, a Heckler and Koch P30L handgun with a suppressor, a few magazines of ammo for the gun and a black serrated edged tanto blade. I pull them out and sit them on the bed beside me. "Hey Game, can you make the inventory look like the one in Skyrim."

I nod once the change occurs and grab the blade, clipping the sheathe to my belt, the gun had a harness, the kind you would see a police detective have on T.V where the gun rests bellow the arm. It takes me a few minutes to figure it out but I manage to put it on correctly. I leave the small building, climbing the fence and going to the roof of the building next to it. The next to car traps are on the road surrounded by the zombies, I pull out the fire crackers and look over to the street, fairly close to the cars is a spiked barrel on fire. If I punt the crackers in it then the zombies will kill themselves, making my life easier.

I wind my arm back and let loose, the fire crackers making a perfect arc as it falls into the barrel, the fire igniting the crackers, the loud popping echoing through the street. A pair of Virals sprint from nearby and fling themselves into the barrel, killing themselves, as the rest of the small hoard start to move I jump down, quickly activating both the traps and them clambering up onto a nearby building before the noises stop.

**Objective – Kill Infected – 0012/2500**

**Level Up x4**

My hands rest on my knees as I see the small notification, how many times have I levelled up now. Actually it doesn't matter right now, I need to arm these traps before nightfall or I'm going to be out when night falls, which is something I really don't want, I may be decently prepared, but Volatiles are no fucking joke. I begin making my way over to the light traps, avoiding the undead by sticking to the rooftops.

Arming the traps goes about the same as it does in game, I climb up, activate them and move on, as expected when the last trap gets armed it sparks and all the lights shut off. I lift my radio and call Spike, "Oy, what the fuck just happened, the whole district went dark."

I can hear him sigh, "Ugh, not again…All right listen. There's a power substation nearby, go check it out." The radio cuts out as I start running over to the substation, dodging the swing arms of the couple of undead that are near. I climb over the fence and draw my gun. The goons a pain to kill usually, but I have a gun. As soon as I near the fuse box the door bursts open and the goon comes out in all his jump-suited glory. I jump back to avoid the rebar swing and dash over to the building, climbing up it. I drop to a knee, take a breath and shoot. The gun sighs as the bullet rushes out, hitting the goon in the side of its head, it roars and tries to swing its club, but it just bounces off the building.

I squeeze the trigger again, and again, both shots hitting the head. The massive behemoth falls to the ground with an earth shattering thud, finally dead. I put the gun away and jump down, negligently stabbing the zombie in the building with my tanto. Crouching through the hole I activate the fuse box, surge protector thing, and call Spike again. "There, that should be it fixed, I'm going to be busy for a few days, so don't try to contact me. I want radio silence."

**Objective – Kill Infected – 0014/2500**

**Level Up**

I put the radio in my inventory and leave the building. There was a small tell-tale glow inside the bullet hole in the Goons head. I fish out the Token and snap it, the glow happened again but instead of coalescing into an item, it surged up my arms

**Unique Perk Gained:**

**[X-Gene Wolverine]**

**HP Regeneration is increased to 250/second**

**Enhanced Senses. Ability [Blindsight] Gained**

**Weapon Gained: [Bone Claws]**

**Deals (10 + (1/2DEX) Slashing damage**

**Enhanced Reflexes – 25 DEX stat points added**

**Enhanced Strenght – 25 STR stat points added**

**Title Gained:**

**[Unkillable]**

**Adds 50 END stat points**

**[Blindsight] – (Passive)**

**Range – 120ft. You can 'see' using your other senses for this range**

My grin threatened to burst off my face at this point, Wolverine was one of the most powerful characters in Marvel, even without the Adamantium coating his bones. And now, I have his power, I lift up my arms and clench my hands into fists, almost instantly the claws poke out from between my knuckles, three foot long claws on each hand, capable of shredding through flesh, bone and most other natural materials with ease.

"Time to test these bad boys out, ID Create, Kobold Caves," There was a whoosh of displaced air, and Harran faded from my view, replaced by a dark, ominous cave entrance.

  1. **So a few things to address, I am a fairly new writer and this is UnBeta'd, so there is likely to be some mistake, just tell me where they are and i can fix them. I am Scottish and am likely going to use Scottish slang throughout the story, if you don't know what it means, Google it or ask, just don't bitch about it in reviews.**



**I am currently in my last year of school so i don't have a lot of free time to devote to writing as of right now, so expect updates to take a few months until I'm free.**

**About the Gatcha; For this i have a list of 100 items and use a D100 to decide, so anything my OC gains is pure chance. And if you have any suggestions then tell me.**

**As for my MC's name, Arhain is a High Elven rune in Warhammer that means Shadows, Night, Stealth and Perfidiousness, which i felt suited a Rogue, and Dravenson comes from my username.**

  
**I am the real Jarl Draven, just cross posting here. I have a patreon now. That's all I think.**


	2. Enter the Dungeon

**Disclaimer: Its probably not mine if you recognise it**

* * *

I head into the all-consuming darkness, the air in the cave is dank and humid, a faint smell of mould and mildew coming from other parts of the cave. I follow the first path, making sure not to follow any of the offshoots that may get me lost. It is strange not relying on sight, but its nigh impossible to make out anything due to the lack of light, blindsight truly is a blessing in this regard. The tunnel opens into a large cavern; the sound of rats and a strange barking growl come from deeper within. Ducking behind a stalagmite I peer out, inside are a half dozen kobolds, surrounding a strange pen like structure, made from what seems to be wood, bone and stretched out animal hide. Inside the pen are several dozen rats, the size of hogs, I wrinkle my nose as the foul smell of offal, piss and shit wafts over.

I pick up a small pebble and throw it back through the tunnel I came from, a pair of the kobolds break away and start walking over, I extend the middle claw, marvelling at the ease I can do so, and wait for them to pass the stalagmite I've chosen as my hiding place. They head back into the tunnel and I follow, the creatures are tiny, barely topping 3ft tall, and I tower over them at 6'6". I stab one in the back of its head and as the other turns around, I slash its throat, the pair dying without even being able to alert any other being in the cave. As the bodies hit the cave floor, they shatter into fragments, like a porcelain statue, then even the shards were gone.

Looking where the pair of corpses used to lie, I find a small silver bar, which I quickly stuff into my inventory. "Hey Game, do you have some sort of auto-collect for loot," I say this as quietly as possible, but even so my voice bounces of the walls.

**Auto-Collect Active**

I head back into the cavern, drawing my gun as I do, and bring it up to fire. A couple of shots drop another pair of the little lizard men. The last two turn to me, and while they draw the small knifes, they look like they want nothing more to flee. Before they get the chance to, I surge forward, stabbing each of them with my tanto. Once the biggest threats, and I use that term loosely, are dealt with I then move over to the animal pen, the giant rats move towards the crude fence as I stand beside it, thinking over what to do with them. I could kill them for experience, which considering their numbers, could be a decent idea, or I leave them, and I save time, allowing me to clear this fucking place out already.

I shrug before hopping over the fence and starting a massacre, the rats have no chance against me, their blood soaking through my clothes and running down my arms as claws shred though flesh and bone. It takes a few minutes but eventually the rats stop coming, and the pen is filled with their unmoving bodies. They shatter before sinking into the ground as I stride out the pen, a feral grin on my face, that was exhilarating. I don't care why I feel this way, I just need more of it.

**Level Up x2**

**For Hitting LVL 10 in [Gunslinger], you gain these rewards;**

**[Battle Suit]**

**What every modern assassin need, a suit, shirt, tie and shoes ensemble, but with a few additions.**

**10% Physical Damage Reduction whilst it is being worn**

**CHA increases by 10**

**[Quick Reload]**

**Never worry about finishing a magazine again, when you can reload one in an instant.**

**Can instantly reload any ranged weapon when the magazine is empty.**

My blood lust is quelled in an instant. I'm level 10, what. Stats.

**Arhain Dravenson**

**Lvl – 10**

**Title - Unkillable**

**Class – Gunslinger – LVL 10/100 [30%]**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – Mortal**

**HP – 600 [250HP/Second]**

**MP – 100 [20MP/30 Seconds]**

**SP – 600 [20SP/30 Seconds]**

**STR – 35**

**END – 60**

**DEX – 89**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 46**

**MP Regen = WIS X2**

**MP = INT X10**

**SP Regen = ENDX2**

**HP Regen = 250/second**

**HP = END X10**

**SP = END X10**

I blink a couple of times in shock, I never realised that I had levelled up so much. Although I probably want to hurry up and max this class out to try and gain one that gives END, because my health pool is abysmal. Waving away the pop up I head deeper into the cave system, my gun held out in front of me ready to shoot anything that moves. A loud grunt catches my attention, following it I find a small cave, a pair of ogres with chains around their necks fastening them to the wall and a small chest lying inconspicuously behind them.

I stride in bring up I shoot the one on the right in the head twice, blood spurting out of the new holes as it slumps down, shattering into nothing, the other strains against its chain, drawing it taunt in its struggle to reach me. A small smirk graces my lips as I shoot it in the chest multiple time, just waiting for it to fall. As it does, I check my magazine for bullet count, 6 left and 1 in the chamber. I go over to the chest and just fling the whole thing into my inventory, no sense in putting things in individually.

Time to clear the rest of the dungeon.

I officially hate dungeon crawling now, it's so boring, and nothing in here causes me any trouble, the only thing that was annoying was all the fucking traps, stupid kobolds and their trap making skills. On the plus side I got another two chests of loot. I sigh as I wipe the blood off my tanto with a scrap of cloth, it's strange, the bodies don't last but the blood does. I'm stood before a massive ornate door, depicting war scenes of an army against a dragon, that's comforting, not. I run my fingers through my fringe, a dragon is going to be tough, honestly, it is kinda enough to make me want to leave right now. I have already gained another 5 levels putting me up to 15, but a dragon, that's going to have money, and a metric shit tonne of exp.

I square my shoulders and tighten my grasp on my weapons, no over-grown lizard is gonna get between me and that sweet loot. I push open the doors and…

ZAP! A surge of lightning blasts into my chest flinging me into the cave wall behind the door.

**-150HP**

Ow, Ow, Ow, fucking electricity, Game, can you give me a HUD with health bar, minimap, the works.

**I thought you would never ask**

As soon as it appears, I notice I'm back to full health, heh, thank you Wolverine regen. I press myself against the door frame, gun in hand, getting close will be a pain, and the lightning breathe will suck. A grind the heel of my palm into my face as I remember something vital. I'm A Fucking Rogue, stealth is key to kill. I keep to the shadows, slinking round the door and into the outskirts of the room. The dragon inside is massive, its scales a brilliant cobalt, its single horn on its nose sparking with electricity as it opens its mouth and speaks, "Who dares disturb my slumber, hmm, come out little mortal, and you death may be swift." Its voice reverberated through me as it rumbled like thunder. Yeah, no thanks, I like living.

Keeping to the edges and moving slowly around the cavern, I realise that is resting on a truly massive pile of treasures, if I can pull it off then it will be a very, very profitable time. Bringing my gun up I aim for the back of the head, and fire. The bullet flies out and flattens against its scales, the dragon freezes before spinning around and lunging for me, mouth wide. I attempt to dodge but it manages to catch my left arm at the shoulder. It bites down with a vicious smirk and swallows the appendage whole as I watch.

**-500HP**

I flee, not waiting to give it another chance to attack and don't stop until I'm far out the room. Bringing my remaining hand up to the stump, it was already beginning to heal, and there was a small nub that could be a new arm that's going to regrow. I notice that my health isn't going up and begin to panic, "Hey Game, why aren't I healing?"

**Your arm takes precedence for healing, that's why your HP isn't increasing**

I slump against the wall, so I'm fucked and need to wait for a full arm to regrow before I can heal, and none of my usable weapons can actually hurt the boss. I sigh and get ready for a long wait. Hang on, why aren't I having a panic attack or hyperventilating from losing an arm, and where is the pain?

**I am using Gamers Mind to prevent these from driving you insane.**

Okay, that makes some sense, thank you, I guess. I squirm against the cave wall, trying to find some comfort as I wait.

It takes four fucking hours for my arm to grow back, and in that time, I realised, this boss isn't beatable as I am currently. Like, how am I supposed to defeat a dragon with a shitty little handgun and bone claws? Game, do I need to kill the boss to leave the dungeon.

**You do not, and congratulation on realising this is an impossible task for your level.**

**Several Gamers before yourself threw themselves at the dragon, overconfident in their abilities and thus died.**

You mean that this was some sort of test, which I could have died for. Sighing I shake my head, honestly, I can't bring my-self to care, seeing my arm ripped off and then swallowed whole by the dragon made me have one goal in mind, gain power and kill it. Game send me back.

The substation appears back in my vision and the first thing I notice is its pitch black. I surge forward and get into the room where the fuse box is, and hide, hoping to hell that there weren't any Volatiles nearby. Thump. Something large just landed on the ceiling of the building, and begins walking across is, an eerie growl filtering down from above. Of course, a fucking Volatile just had to be nearby when I was put back. Fuck, I thought my LCK would mitigate that.

**A Higher LCK stat also increases the chance for Random Encounters, both good and bad.**

Okay, that makes sense in a twisted sort of way, right so my options are to bunker down here and hope it doesn't make its way in, until dawn, or go out, rush it and hope I can kill it before it infects me. Yeah that's an easy choice to make. I sit down, leaning against the wall of the small back room, and bring out the suit I gained in the dungeon. Putting it on I stretch, feeling the ease in which, the fabric moves. This is actually really nice, and the damage reduction while wearing it is great as well.

Thinking over I know I'm close to a safezone I can use to sleep through the night, but I need to get past the Volatile first, then make it over there without getting seen any more volatiles, clear out the safezone and activate the power. That might, just might, be possible, but there is also the extremely high possibility that I could attract the attention of several Volatiles, Virals as well as the regular infected, and since the infection mutates things at a rapid rate, I would rather not see what happens when it comes into contact with my regeneration.

I snooze for a while until I can hear the sound of burning flesh, a pained screech as the Volatile runs to escape the sun. Stretching languidly, like a big cat, I leave the building, squinting as the first rays of the day warm my face. I begin to make my way over towards the safehouse, climbing onto train cars and buildings, avoiding the ground as much as possible, eventually making my way up to it. Two zombies were on the roof, but they were easily taken care of with a small slash of my tanto. Dropping down to the actual safe house I surge in, taking out the two zombies inside. Once all the undead were dealt with I go over to the fuse box and fit in new fuses that were on top of it.

**Objective – Kill Infected – 0018/2500**

Actually, making safehouses safe sounds like a really good idea, easy exp, makes it easier for me in the long run. Nodding to myself, I bring out the treasure chests I got from the dungeon and burst them open, checking over the loot. From killing the trash mobs I got another Gatcha Token, which I fling back into my inventory, saving it for a rainy day, the chests together didn't really have much, a basic healing potion, a seven copper coins, sixteen silver coins, one hundred and twenty one gold coins, fifteen bags of nails, and two magic items. One was an Everburning Torch, which is handy I suppose, and the other is this.

**[Class Change Crystal]**

**Allows for the user to change their class, without the need to max out their previous**

I immediately use it, taking the [Martial Artist] Fighter subclass because it plays in well with my current build.

**Skill Gained:**

**[Martial Arts Novice]**

**You have a basic understanding of how to fight unarmed**

**All Unarmed attacks do (1/4STR) Bludgeoning Damage**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Grapple]**

**Allows for you to pin an opponent in combat, providing you can overpower them**

Bringing up the map I find the nearest safehouse, that drug store where they made all that fake antizin, could probably use that to make the Tower like me more. I head off, heading there as fast as possible, I fly over the rooftops, barely touching down on one before jumping over to the next one. I easily make my way over to the building across from the drug store. Standing on the balcony area were a pair of the bandits. I use observe on the pair while they are just standing there, oblivious to my presence.

**Bandit**

**LVL – 5**

**Race – Human**

**HP – 150**

**MP – 000**

**Thoughts About You – Doesn't know you exist**

These guys aren't even a challenge, I snap off two shots killing each quickly before they have a chance to raise alarm. I take a few steps back before running over and jump over to it. The rest of the group are down in the small fenced in yard, as I use observe on them, they all have the same stats as each other, making this far too easy. I bring up my gun and shoot, two of the bandits fall by the time their friends realise what's happening. I drop down and draw my tanto, the remaining three spread out in a loose semi-circle around me, wielding a hodgepodge of makeshift weapons, a hammer, and a couple of pipes.

My legs tense as I jump towards the centre man, stabbing him in the chest and shooting him twice finishes him easily enough. A sharp pain lances across my back as one of the remaining two hits me with his pipe, I straighten up and fix him with the fiercest glare I could muster, he backs away nervously as I bring up my gun and fire into his torso three times. I spin around to the last guy and shoot him a couple of times, before he dies.

**Level Up x10**

**For hitting LVL 10 in [Martial Artist], you gain these rewards**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Stunning Strike] – Active**

**100 SP to Use**

**Every time you perform a melee attack, you can activate for your target to become stunned for a short period of time**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Deflect Missiles] – Active**

**250 SP to Use**

**Providing you see a ranged attack occurring you can use a weapon to deflect the projectile away from yourself**

So, not only were those guys piss easy to beat, but they levelled me up ten times already, nice.

Checking my inventory, I notice there was now 15 throwing knifes from the dead guys, I shrug and bring a few out, looping them in my belt, never know when they come in handy. I also bring out my radio and call the tower, "Hey Rahim, just cleared out a safehouse, the drugstore, bunch of folk were using it to make counterfeit Antizin, looks like they sold some of it, might want to check you stock make sure none of it was sold to one of your guys." It wasn't Rahims voice that came over the radio but Breckens, "Thanks for the tip, you're that mercenary that Rahim told me about right, look, we have a small job for you, and have something we are willing to trade, come to the Tower when you can and we can talk." The radio cuts off, as I process that, I mean, I guess I could do something for the twats in the Tower if I get something for it.

**+15 Reputation with the Tower (15/100)**

**For Warning them about the Antizin.**

I wave away the pop-up, and leave the compound, making my way towards the tower. It doesn't take long, and I'm making my way up the elevator to room Brecken, Jade, Rahim and Lena are all stood together arguing about something, I cough to get their attention, Brecken turns to me and his shoulders slump in relief.

"Thank God you're here, was starting to think a zombie was munching on your corpse by now. Look, the last drop, was a bust, no Antizin in it, and we are running dangerously low, one of the bigger communities, The Fisherman Village, has offered us some of their Antizin they get, but the undead got into the gates, and the guys are trapped. Unless someone helps them, they will die and we will have only one option to get Antizin, to make a deal with the devil himself, Rais. So, will you help us."

I shrug at this, "You said you have something to give me, I don't do work for free, so pay up." Brecken smiles morosely at this and brings out a long, wrapped object, and a small leather pouch, "We found this a few weeks ago in an old police van, none of our guys are good enough to use it, but I have a feeling you might be." Unwrapping it reveals a rifle of some kind, an observes reveals much more about it.

**[Barrett M95 .50 Calibre]**

**Deals (125 + 1/4DEX) Piercing Damage per hit**

I have to force myself not to drool as I lift the rifle reverently, this is it, with this I may actually be able to kill that fucking wank-stain of a dragon and claim my revenge. "How many bullets do you have for it," I ask, turning to Brecken as he holds out the leather pouch. "17, that's all that was in the van, and we haven't come across anymore." I nod and take the bag, stuffing it in my pocket. "I'll do it, gimme a few days to do so and I'll radio you when it's done."

I turn on my heels and leave, not stopping the quick march until I'm out the Tower, I fling my new toy into my inventory and head off towards the Safehouse. Its odd, usually by this point in game you go off to make a deal with Rais for the Antizin, have I really changed the plot that much already. I mindlessly jump over buildings and across gaps, my body on autopilot as I contemplate how many other changes I have already brought along just for existing.

A brutal roar catches my attention and I notice the radio tower where you first meet the Toad just ahead atop a hill, I'm pretty sure that there is also a safehouse so might as well. I run up the hill at a sprint, hopping onto the roof of the building and dropkicking the Toad off, as I hit it there is a sickening squelch as my shoe sinks into its flesh, it flops down like a wet rag, and doesn't get back up. The goon roars and swings his rebar around, hitting a pair of undead, knocking them away, I snap off a shot, killing it, before I hop down and activate the circuit breaker inside the building.

**Objective – Kill Infected – 0020/2500**

**Level Up**

I run down the stairs leading to Infamy Bridge, before running along the small path that heads towards the Village. I dodge the grabbing arms of the undead as I sprint into the Village, spinning around in a fluid motion, grabbing the handle of the gate and sliding it shut. A viral runs at me, sliding to the side I dodge it attack and fling a fire cracker into the centre, its head snaps round and sprints over to it. The noise draws out the rest of the undead, 15 in total, 1 Bomber, 3 Virals and 11 regular infected. I bring up my pistol and shoot the Bomber, its torso exploding in a splatter of gore and bone, killing most of the zombies, leaving only the virals and a pair of infected that were far enough away from the blast. I climb up the guard tower, bringing out the pipe. One of the buggers tries to climb up, but a swift whack cracks its neck back, killing it. The other seems to be more cautious, not going for a mad dash towards me like most other undead, it stalks forward, legs tensing before is leaps up, only to meet my pipe as I splatter its brains across the ground. A pair of shots finish of the remaining zombies as I begin to call out to the inhabitants of the place.

**Objective – Kill Infected – 0035/2500**

**Level Up**

A couple of cautious head poke out of the various buildings, as they come out of hiding. The old man, Gursel, walks over to me. "You the one Bracken sent, eh, good thing you came when you did, people were getting antsy. So, thank you. We'll sent the Antizin along to the Tower as soon as we have cleaned up the place." There is a slight grimace, and a narrowing of his lips as he looks around over the corpses. "It was one of Rais' men that did this, came in the night, opened the gate and killed one of our guards. It seems he caught wind of our trade deal, and disapproved. But one of the other nearby settlements, have seen where he went after he opened the gates, swam over to the bridge, and climbed up to the safehouse that's up top. Thing is he's still there."

* * *

**AN: Bit of sappiness here, but thank you all for giving this story a chance, its really fucking cool of you all. And that goes double for Shiro who gave me a shoutout and is most likely responsible for the majority of people finding my story.**

**Now, quick question, would you like for me to post a detailed version of Arhains character sheet, in a similar manner to the way The Dark Wolf Shiro does, or do you want basic stats and new perks and skills in the AN at the end of the chapter**

  
  



	3. End Game

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.**

* * *

My eyes narrow at the man, I thought it was Gursel himself that opened the gate to convince the people in the Village that it was worth the price to pay for Rais' protection. I mutter some kind of acknowledgement, and begin to head to the shoreline, diving into the water and swimming towards the bridge support, might as well deal with this idiot while he is easy to get to. Once at the support i head through the door and begin the climb.

A few minutes later the locked door leading to the bridge is in front of me, unlatching it i shove past the infected and sprint over to the other support, clambering up it. Easily making my way up to the safe house I bring out my pistol and reach a hand to the door handle, vague, indistinct muttering emanating from inside the room. Throwing open the door I see the thug kneeling on the bedroll, a radio in hand talking to someone, the thug freezing as he sees the gun. Tearing the radio out his hands I fling it down the column as Rais voice sounds from the small object, before a resounding crack echoes up from the bottom of the support.

Observing him I don't glean much information out of him, so he isn't worth keeping around, two shots to the head finishes him off. I drag the corpse outside and fling it down to the bridge where it lands with a sickening splat, before heading inside to lie down, I haven't had a decent rest in far too long so I think I deserve this.

**Warning: New Update Available**

**User will fall unconscious during the update**

**New Features: Shop. Upgrade Quests.**

The only thought to cross my mind as the void of sleep claims me is ' What the Fuck.'

I awake to pitch black, night having fallen while I was unconscious. Sitting up on the bed roll I rub at my head trying to remember what happened. My eyes widen and I immediately bark out, "Shop," hoping that something would happen. Luckily it did and a generic game shop window opens, and a big fat 0 was where my balance was. Scrolling through I notice I can buy ammunition, basic weapons and healing items, as well as several other things. "Okay, how do I get money in my balance Game"

**You earn Credits through selling loot and other items you gain**

Pulling out the dungeon loot I wince, it isn't a lot, and as much as I want to keep it all, some of this could me a massive help to me in the long run. Selling it all I get 762 Cr which isn't much at all, especially considering a single magizine one of pistol ammo is 90 Cr. Sighing, I buy three more magizines of ammo, and start to save up for some of the cooler things I saw in the shop, like a pocket dimension that can be turned into anything, or a Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle. Closing the shop I also pull out the Gatcha token, might as well use this, see if I get something cool

**Skill Gained:**

**[Twin Form] - Active**

**150 SP to Use**

**Creates a clone of the player upon use, only one clone can be created at a time, it's stats are identical to the players, it shares an inventory with the player, doesn't gain exp for the player but can be used to aid in quest completion. The Player can communicate with their clone telepathically.**

That's, actually really handy, thanks for not being a total piece of shit. Looking outside I see that the sun is coming up, so I guess that I can start to whittle away at the zombie killing aspect of the quest with a clone. Creating a clone I look it over, it is identical to me, but it doesn't have my battle suit so I guess it can't copy my items.

"Okay, go out, under the zombies during the day, and get to a cleared safe house at night, got it?

The clone nods and runs outside, grabbing a cable and zip lining down. A feral grin erupts on my face as I load my gun, time to do some hunting of my own.

Almost a week later I climb over the wall into the Junkyard safehouse, zombie blood covering most of my clothing. I may have went a bit overboard with killing, and managed to kill all the zombies to complete the quest, and managed to get up to level 25 in [Gunslinger], gaining a new skill.

**[Armour Piercing] (Active)**

**Costs 150 SP to use**

**Makes the next shot deal double damage and ignore any armour or similar effect**

My clone was sent to Rais' compound to begin clearing it out for me, sneakily taking out a man here and there, before I come in to deal with Rais. Which I was going to do as soon as night falls, no point in putting it off any longer. Subtly checking my inventory my eyes widen in shock, sitting there was 24 freaking Gatcha tokens. Grinning I check the Shop to see if they had a price. Which they inevitably did, I could sell them for 1M credits each, but couldn't buy them. I sold 20 of them and kept 4, just in case I needed a boost in the future.

My reason for selling the Tokens instead of using them, simple, in the Shop I saw two items I really want. [Sanctuary], a customisable safehouse in a pocket dimension I can teleport to which costs 100M Credits, and the other was a [Common Familiar Egg] for the low price of 15M Cr. Buying the egg gives me a large black and crimson flecked egg, about the size of a grapefruit. Using [Observe] on it helped a lot.

**[Common Familiar Egg]**

**Hatches in 50 days for a random familiar**

**Time passes even if put in inventory, but will not hatch inside.**

Placing the egg in the inventory, I notice a new gun, one of the Police Rifles, and a small stockpile of ammunition for it, I guess my clone has started to take out Rais' men already. Checking the sun it was almost directly overhead, so I had a few hours until I had to make my way over to the compound, because I was going to attack at night when fewer of the idiots could freely flee. Lying down on the sleeping mat, I get comfortable, time for a short nap.

Stretching myself out I check the time. 8:38. Perfect, enough time to get to the compound before Volatiles come out. Running out of the safehouse I make my way over to Rais' compound, hopping over zombies, and dodging Virals, I make it there in record time, 15 minutes having passed from the time I left the safehouse and getting to Rais' little hidey-hole. Running round to the back, I bring out my pistol and climb the fence, before clambering atop the small building that was there. I count 4 men patrolling and each of them is level 15, if this is the average level for these guys, I may have a better chance than I thought.

The first falls to a trio of headshots, the rest of the goons run over to check out the corpse, I simply open fire on them until their bodies drop and stop moving. First contact, and that was easy.

**Level Up x2**

Really, that was it, damn I should start killing people more often, seems to be far more worth it than the zombies, of course it could be just that these ones are a higher level than usual due to being force to constantly fight for their lives against a ravenous hoard of the undead. Running to the edge of the small building I was atop, I leap over to the main building, the rough concrete biting into my palm, I pull myself up and begin to make my way to the roof, knowing that the best way in would be from there.

"Hey Arhain, you there." My radio crackled to life startling me for a moment and almost causing me to lose my grip and fall. Pulling myself up I answer, "What do you want Brecken, I'm in the middle of something here." The voice sounds mildly apologetic, "Sorry, but are you in the area of Rais' compound, he launched an attack on Zere, we managed to fight them off, but they made away with Zere, we have one of our guys heading his way over, but he could use help."

I barely manage to stifle a groan, of course they had to fucking come here when I was in the middle of murdering these fools. "As a matter of fact, I'm already there, tell you guy to make their way to the roof, I can meet him there."

Turning the radio off, I climb the ladder up and look around, 5 of Rais' men are standing guard up here, easy. One of them was near the edge, looking over at the masses of zombies crowding around the street, it was child's play to shove him over the edge, and the man lands with a brutal crunch. I hear footsteps as someone begins to make their way over, I crouch out of sight behind some barrels as the idiot looks over the edge, a simple shot to the knee has him toppling over as well, and to his death.

Coming out from cover I stride over to the other three men, none have guns which will make this a slaughter. One rushes at me, swing a sickle in an overhead arc, aiming for my head, sidestepping it I bring my pistol up and double tap him in the skull, his corpse falling like a sack of potatoes. The other two rush at me, hoping that they could stop me together, their optimism brings a grin to my face, how quaint, a handful of shots bring the pair down easily, and I'm left waiting for whoever the Tower was sending.

**Level Up x6**

At least the idiots are useful for something, even if it is just padding my level.

A few minutes later a recognisable figure climbs the ladder to the roof, well, I was wondering when I would meet Crane. Sizing him up he is a few inches shorter than me, so I at least have size on my side. "Listen up, I'm in charge here, understand, killing Rais is my top priority, and this will be the best chance to do so, so you listen to me, understand?" Crane mutters some agreement, and we head inside the compound.

I head through the hallways to the elevator shaft and pry it open, hopping down the shaft, landing onto the elevator ceiling. Crane joins me a moment later as I pry open the other set of doors. Heading through there was a man close by, sitting on something, sharpening a blade, a single shot to the head, combined with my sneak attack bonus finished him off.

**Level Up**

Following the available path to the stairs, 3 more men block out path, Crane proves he was more than a useless NPC by taking one of them out as I dealt with the other two.

Heading down a level to the bottom floor, there was one more idiot that I let Crane deal with, a handful of shots from his gun taking the peon out. As in game the building is deserted, so we make our way down to the bottom floor.

A pair of headshots takes out the two guards closest to the entrance as we enter the underground level of the complex. Crane takes the lead, firing out of his rifle taking out men as I keep back and dispatch those that he either can't see or doesn't hit at first. We make a surprisingly decent team, but I won't hesitate to shoot him if I have to, eventually we clear out all of the twats and Crane rushes over to where they are keeping the scientist, while I casually throw my pistol into my inventory.

I let Rais' men manhandle me as they grab Crane and Zere, mainly because I really want to fight a Demolisher and this is the easiest way to do so, I could finish this right now, but oh well.

I get dragged to the arena, in a semi-conscious state. There are only a handful of people with Rais, about a dozen, unlike in game when there was a small army of thugs willing to follow the warlord, guess my clone had been working hard. Crane was beside me, getting up from the ground as the doors to the containers open, allowing the undead to get out. The GRE agent runs over to a container and climbs up it, while I grab a knife and a metal pipe, I could bring out my small arsenal from my inventory, but I want to save it, no point in using it on these lesser zombies when I have no clue how hard the Demolisher will be to kill.

Hefting the pipe a run into the container and start swinging at heads, crushing skulls and breaking bones as the zombies pit themselves in an impossible fight against me. It takes less than a minute for the zombies in the container to be killed. I sprint over to the next container, seeing Crane bear the spiked barrels and throwing the infected into it. Entering the next container is much the same, swing and repeat until everything is dead. Luckily these aren't a problem at my level. Heh, I may even be overlevelled for wherever I end up next.

Leaving the container and looking up to where Rais is standing I see a dark shadow move in the background, good, my clone is here, that will make dealing with the final goons easy. Sending him a mental command to start shoving goons into the pit when the Demolisher is released, I get ready, Crane grabs the machete that Rais throws down and I climb atop a container, as the Demolisher is dropped down and bursts out the container holding it.

**Demolisher**

**HP: 10,000**

**MP: 0000**

Okay, my Observe doesn't tell me much about it, just it's health pool which is massive. A crack draws my attention to the wall we're one of Rais' thugs just fell into the pit, breaking their ankle in the process, the fool brings out his gun and starts shooting at the lumbering monstrosity as it picks him up and crushes him against the ground. Forgoing discretion I bring out the Police Rifle and start firing at the brutes head, the first magazine worth of shots merely bouncing off its helmet, but those after shredding through its head.

More goons fall into the pit only to be killed as the Demolisher continues on its rampage, Crane tries to help, but fighting these things melee only is tough, and he can't do much against the thick body armour the mutated zombie sports. My clone has given up just shoving people into the pit and is actively shooting them with my pistol. Rais has noticed what he was doing and is sending more of his men to stop my clone.

Focusing back to the Demolisher, I continue to rapidly fire bullets into its thick skull, whittling away at its health pool. It takes a few minutes, and thanks to Crane acting as a rather good distraction, the beast falls to the ground with a resounding thud. My clone managed to subdue Rais and is standing over Zere as a guard. He lowers the platform where they are all standing.

Striding over my clone hands over my pistol and I press it against the forehead of Rais. "You seem to have made many people annoyed by your antics here, and I was paid handsomely to come here and kill you. So die." A trio of shots rip through his skull and the corpse slumps over.

**Quest Complete: [A Mercenaries Goal]**

**Rewards: New World, New Race, Racial Item**

**Level Up**

Turning to Crane I say, "Tell Bracken that it's done, Rais is dealt with and he can take the resources that was hoarded by him, take Zere back with you. I'm leaving."

Picking up Rais' Pistol as I walk past it, I make the climb out the pit, followed by my clone, one more thing to do before I leave. I send my clone to fetch EXP-Calibur, as I begin to make my way towards the complex that houses the Korek Machete, while there are several unique items to be found in Harran, I just want these two, simple to get and should be handy enough.

I follow the road, jumping from car to car as the zombies attempt to grab me. Eventually I come across the turning I need to take to get to the complex. Climbing over the gate I begin the climb up, the side of the building, grappling any purchase I can as I scale the tall building. Making it up after several minutes and a couple of near misses I go over to the area where the machete blueprint is hidden.

Oddly enough instead of there being a locked box that needs kicked to access the blueprint of the item, the Machete itself is just laying there, the metal blade glinting in the sun. I observe it to make sure it is what I'm after.

**Korek Machete**

**Rarity: Rare Artefact**

**Deals [500+STR] Slashing Damage**

Well that's, disappointing, I was hoping for something a little better but I suppose a damage dealer is okay. Leaning against the wall I wait for my clone to get the sword.

My clone notifies me an hour later, taking the sword out of my inventory I dispel the clone, not needing it right now and observe the blade.

**EXP-Calibur**

**Rarity: Legendary Artifact**

**Deals 1/4[150+STR] Slashing Damage**

**Special Effect: Allows player to gain triple EXP while wielding**

Oh hello, you are a beautiful little thing aren't you, that effect is incrediblly useful for grinding levels, sure there may be a slight damage reduction, but that's prolly due to a lack of knowledge on how to wield it on my part. Now, time to see what I earned for my quest completion.

**Race Gained:**

**Wizard**

**Base Stats: x15 END for HP/SP, 15x INT for MP, x2 WIS for MP Regen, x2 END for SP Regen**

**Special: Unique Spell List, Gain 2 INT per level**

Oh, that's actually good, I'm a wizard now eh, well I guess that means the racial item was a wand. Pulling it out I quickly observe the item.

**Arhains Wand**

**Rarity: Unique**

**A wand crafted by Garrick Ollivander, from ebony wood, and the heartstring of a Peruvian Vipertooth dragon. It's measures at 12 1/2" with an unyielding flexibility**

Oh, Ollivander, guess I'm going to Hogwarts. Game, can you start new world.

**Jump Chain Initiating**

The world of Dying Light disappears as a white voice fills my eyes. Time to kill a Dark Lord...

* * *

**Hey I'm not dead. Sorry this took so long but in February I had exams, and in March the school said, you know how the three months you have left to learn your courses, well the school might close so do it in three weeks. So I had no time for this, but since I'm in Lockdown more chapters should come out quicker. Also, there isn't a longer chapter because we left out Tutorial World and theres going to be just a wall of text as an info dump next chapter, I didn't want it just ram it in here. Anything wrong with the chapter, please tell me, most of it was wrote on my phone so I may have missed mistakes.**

  
  



	4. A Whole New World

**Congratulations on your First Jump**

**As you have already guessed, your first verse is Harry Potter.**

**You have 1000CP to use to customise this jump. Have fun.**

**Background Alterations:**

**Hogwarts House:**

**Choose One: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. (Free)**

Well that’s obvious, Slytherin, no offence to the other houses, but I don’t think I’m going to fit in with them at all. 

**Year:**

**First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh. (Free)**

**You shall gain the knowledge of the previous years.**

How about, Third, that should give me a decent base to start with, but also give me plenty of access to Hogwarts for long enough to do everything I need to.

**Hogsmeade Visitation:**

**Allows you to visit Hogsmeade as a student. (50CP)**

I mean, sure, I have a couple of plans that being able to visit there should help with. 

**Electives:**

**Choose 2 between: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, Care for Magical Creatures. (Free)**

Okay, I’ll take Runes because that usually has some form of overpowered ability with magic, and Care, learning how to look after creatures isn’t so useful, but those with deadly venoms or poisons, might be handy later down the line.

**Masters of Mayhem:**

**You are a staunch friend of the Weasley Twins, House Boundaries be damned.**

**Marauders Map Access, Improved Rep with Weasley Family, Less Likely to be Pranked by Gred and Forge. (150CP)**

Hmm, it’s pricey, but I need to go with this. Hey Game, are there ways to gain CP.

**There are Drawbacks to choose to gain some, these may be disadvantages to yourself, or bonuses to enemies.**

**  
  
**

Oh, well let’s cross that bridge when we get there, I don’t like weakening myself or making enemies more powerful.

**Head of House:**

**You are the one calling the shots in your house, you make the rules, while you can’t force others against their will, they are far more likely to listen to your wishes.**

**Starting Rep with your house is 50 (100CP)**

Yeah, let’s go with that, being able to marginally control Slytherin house would be a handy thing.

**Star born:**

Oh, hello there, I like you, pricey, yes, at 300CP it’s extremely expensive, but so worth it. So I have 400CP left, what else is there?

**Items:**

**Hogwarts Robes:**

**It’s the school uniform, nothing special. (Free)**

**HogwartsSupplies:**

**Just your needed books, Cauldron and ingredients.etc. (Free)**

**Gringotts Key:**

**A key to your private vault at Gringotts. (50CP)**

**A free vault.**

Sure, gimme the vault. Might as well have one premade than deal with the goblins, Nasty little creatures, useful only for exp. Scrolling through the options the only other one that stood out was this.

**House Elf Ownership:**

**Grants you a House Elf, that will do your bidding. (300CP)**

Heck yes, gimme, I want a loyal slave to do my bidding. I skip right over the downsides portion to the last one.

**Game Mods:**

**None Available at this moment.**

Well that was a let down, oh well, beam me up Scotty. The flash of white fills my vision once more, before I appear sitting at a table in a stereotypical tavern room. Good, so I’m at the Leaky Cauldron, that makes travel to Diagonal Alley easier. I leave my table and head over to the exit. Stopping at the brick wall that blocks the way I realise something, I don’t know the fucking passcode brick tap to enter.

As I turn to head back into the Cauldron to ask Ton for help, my way is blocked by a massive bearded man and a short dark haired boy. Oh hello Hagrid and Harry, that’s a brilliant little encounter here.

The man notices me and gives a wave, “Ello Arhain, fancy seeing you ‘ere, doing a bit o’ shopping.”

Putting on a fake smile, I nod in response to the half-giant. “Aye, just a few things in need to pick up before the start of term, and who’s the midget you have beside you.” Huh, definitely Scottish, the accent comes through a bit thicker than when I was in Harran. 

“Oh yeah, ‘Arry, this is Arhain, he’s a third year at Hogwarts, Arhain, this is Harry Potter.” Hagrid places a massive hand on the boys shoulder and pats it. Holding my hand out to Harry, I smile at him, “A pleasure to meet you.” Harry Shakes the offered hand and smiles back. 

**+5 Reputation (005) With Harry Potter**

**For politeness.**

Oh how cute, he’s beginning to latch onto me like he did with Ron, oh this will be fun.

I turn to Hagrid and offer him a sheepish grin, “Say Hagrid, Don’t suppose you could tell me the code to get into the Alley, I forgot.” The man chuckles, “Of Course I can.” Bringing out his Floral umbrella he shows me the sequence of bricks to tap and the entrance to Diagon Alley begins to reveal itself.

Thanking the man and excusing myself I head deeper into the Alley, I have three main things I wish to do first of all, get an owl of some sort, get a Nimbus 2000, a flying broomstick will be useful no doubt, and go to Gringotts to check out my vault, then check out the other stores for anything useful. Actually about my money, Game, can I convert Credits back into gold and into other currencies.

**Yes, this is a feature, not that it’s used often.**

Excellent, convert 500,000 Credits to Galleons please.

**1,500,000 Galleons Added.**

I suppress the urge to let my jaw drop, okay, that’s significantly more than I expected, but at least I have a fair chunk of spending money. I pass the Eeylops owl store and head inside the Quidditch store, pushing past the hoard of children pressing their faces against the glass to see the Nimbus. Hey Game could you give me like an infinite money pouch or something, this might be pricey. 

**Very Well, I don’t see the harm.**

**Money Pouch Added.**

I subtly equip it and a leather pouch attaches itself to my belt. I make my way to the counter where a harried looking store clerk is waiting. “How much for the new Nimbus broom, I’d like to buy one.” The man snorts, “Yeah, you and everyone else kid, it’s going to cost you, 150G.”

I nod to him and bring out the coins, setting them on the counter, seeing the money he sighs and heads to the back room of the store, bringing back a broom wrapped in brown paper. “Here you are kid, have fun.”

I pick up my new broom and leave the store, loving the looks of envy on the faces of the greedy little guttershites that are outside the store. Heh, fuck you all, I’m richer and better than you will ever be.

I make my way down to the marble building of Gringotts, carefully putting my broom into my inventory when no one was looking and bringing out the small golden key for my vault.

I head inside and walk to the nearest free teller. “I want to visit my vault.” The goblin looks up from his ledger and gives a sneer, “Name?” It croaks out in a raspy voice. “Arhain Dravenson.” It nods, “And does Mr Arhain Dravenson have his key?” I hand it over to the being who looks it over for a moment before handing it over. “Follow him,” the goblin points to another one, who leads me to the track.

The ride was boring to be honest, I had hoped for something better, but oh well, as we reached my vault the goblin called out, “Vault Six Hundred and Sixty Six.” Well, isn’t that lovely, I let the bugger open my vault and I’m greeted with a near empty thing, a handful of bronze and silver laying on the floor. I remove my money pouch and tip it over, a cascade of golden galleons pouring out, I stop after a sizable pile has built up before leaving.

**1,236,890 Galleons removed**

A quick cart ride later and I’m leaving the ostentatious bank and I head over to Flourish and Blotts to see if there are any decent books I can pick up.

I spent almost an hour in the store and found a single hidden gem, a small leather bound book, more like a journal than anything else, describing the process on how to become an animagus. Taking it up to the counter along with a handful of other miscellaneous books that may come in handy, a few potions books and other books that I found interesting, I sit them on the counter and wait for the clerk to ring them up. The total came to 16 Galleons which I hand over easily and pack the books away, leaving the store with my haul.

I walk into the last stop, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and head inside, looking over the various owls they had available. Eventually I find one I like, a Eurasian Eagle Owl, it’s feathers a dark flecked gray and black and a pair of piercing orange eyes. Waving over a store clerk I point the owl out, “This one, how much?” The clerk looks over it for a moment, “It’s 15 Galleons, is she all you would like?” I nod to the clerk's question and pull out the money, handing it over, as the clerk frees the cage and gives me it. 

I leave with my purchases, feeling good about myself. Now just a month to wait until I need to go to Hogwarts, and I need somewhere to sleep until then, fuck. Let’s hope the Cauldron has a room I can rent out. 

I head out of the alley and into the tavern, walking over to the bar where Tom was cleaning a glass. “Hey Tom, how much would a room be to rent until September 1st?” The old barkeep scratches his chin as he counts up the value in his head. “It would be 4 Galleons a night so 128 total.” I hand over the money to the man as he gives me a small bronze room key. 

I head up to my room and set my new owl on the table beside the window, before using my [Twin Form] to create a clone of myself. Commanding it to look after my owl and to stay in the room, I head into the dungeon, time to clear it.

The dungeon hasn’t changed at all, which makes it child’s play to clear, I’m ridiculously over levelled for the main portion of it. Although the free exp is nice I guess, I’m too high a level for it to really mean much. I stand in front of the massive door leading to the dragon's lair. I prepare myself and press open the door, jumping to the side before I’m exposed. I then sneak round, trying to get to the back of the dragon before attacking. I quickly observe it to get a handle on its stats.

**Ancient Blue Dragon**

**Race: Dragon**

**HP: 40,500**

**MP: 31,500**

**Thoughts about you: Wants you dead for disturbing it.**

Right, yeah, no, I’m not fighting that thing yet, it’s health pool is like 60 times my own, Game I want out now.

I reappear back into my room at the Cauldron, right I need to severely power level to be anywhere near strong enough to deal with that thing. My clone is sitting on the bed, my owl perched on its arm, stroking the breast feathers. Good, at least it isn’t incompetent, looking at it properly I notice it looks younger by a decade or so, and is shorter. Fuck, I’m shorter, if I had to judge I’m about 5’9” which is a far cry from my 6’6” i was in Dying Light, god, I need to freaking grow up again don’t I. Joys. 

Running my fingers through my fringe I think over what I need to do in this world, acquire the Deathly Hallows, the Philosophers Stone, and the Founders Artifact and to get all of Voldemort’s Horcruxes and destroy them, or perhaps, Game is there a way to remove the soul from a Horcrux and absorb its knowledge, Voldemort was a master of the dark arts, must know a few things I can use. 

**Yes, but it requires a high level in the [Necromancer] class to do so.**

Fuck, guess I’m not going to be able to do that for a while then.

**_Perhaps I can assist you there._ **

A new voice resonates through my head, one I have never heard before, my pistol is in my hand as I look around the room, hoping this was just a wizard trying to play a poorly timed prank on me.

**_Oh, do you have so little trust in me, I can assist you in your little task, should you prove yourself to me first._ **

Okay, and what the fuck do I need to do to prove myself, oh creepy ass voice that isn’t the Game.

**_One simple task, kill a Dementor, I shall give you what you desire when the deed is done. As for who I am, I have gone by many names and titles over the years, but you, you may call me Kuro._ **

**Quest Added:**

**[Master of Souls]**

**Objective: Kill 1 Dementor**

**Reward: Horcrux Absorption Skill, +5 Rep with Kuro**

Okay, fuck, so I’m getting help by some creepy voice apparently and I need to kill a nigh unkillable being to get said help. Game, WHAT THE FUCK.

**That was Kuro, a Gamer like yourself, but much, much more powerful. There are two currently that have the ability to contact and visit other Gamers, do not attack them, they can and will erase you from existence before a single Planck's Time can pass.**

Fuck. Okay, that’s, that’s terrifying to be honest. And why did one of them decide to randomly contact me.

**He might have taken an interest in you and wishes to help you grow as a Gamer.**

And isn’t that terrifying in its own way, right, so moving quickly on before I have a panic attack. Deathly Hallows, Dumbledore has two of them, one is a horcrux, I mean, I guess that one can just be destroyed, I shouldn’t need to absorb every one of them, just most, the ones I need to use immediately I can remove the horcrux.

Leaving the tavern after giving my clone strict orders to not let anyone in, I begin to walk through the mundane side of London, one thing I did miss when I was in Harran, fast food, fried, greasy and delicious fast food. I wander around for a short while until I come across a McDonald’s. Converting some Credits into normal UK pounds, I begin my binge. Oh how I missed you.

Walking out of the restaurant an hour later and stuffed full I cut through an alley, trying to get to the Cauldron quickly for appearances sake, I don’t need sleep, but it will look weird if I don’t come back. About halfway down the alley my path is blocked by a large gangly teen, maybe about 17 or 18, holding a long switchblade, glancing back over my shoulder shows me another pair of them behind me. I vaguely remember them being in the McDonalds so they must have seen me spend my money and thought me an easy target.

An observe reveals them to all be level 3, child’s play. Bringing out my pistol I shoot all three in the head, dropping them before they get the chance to react.

**Level Up**

Oh hey, that pushed me over the exp required to level up, thanks for that useless twats. I stuff their corpses into my inventory along with my pistol and return back to the Cauldron, entering my room and lying down onto the bed.

The next month was spent much the same, I would leave the tavern for appearances sake, jump into a dungeon, kill all the creatures except the boss and leave for the day. Which allowed me to level up 10 times and gain a new skill when I hit level 50 in [Gunslinger]

**[Marked For Death] Active**

**Cost: 200SP to use**

**Temporarily mark an enemy, for the next hour you shall know where the marked target is, and deal double damage against the target.**

I pull out my wand from my inventory, tell my owl to meet me at Hogwarts, I really should name her, and shrink down my trunk, so glad I gained the knowledge of the years I apparently was in, and place the shrunken objects into my pocket. Heading down to the main room I hand back Tom the room key, and move over to the fireplace to use the Floo. 

Grabbing a pinch of the glittering powder I fling it into the fire, watching it turn into a verdant green. I step in and call out, “Platform 9 and ¾,” before being whisked away by the magical transportation.

I step out at the chaos of the platform, families rushing back and forth before the scarlet train. I head aboard, and find an empty compartment, closing the door and curtains to be alone. I bring out one of the remaining Gatcha tokens, might as well use it. Snapping it the glow surges up my arms.

**Skill Gained:**

**[Plunder] Passive**

**Steal the abilities of those you slay.**

That’s actually amazing, I really like you. And I remember that I got upgrade quests for that weird update thing, so, how can I upgrade this skill Game?

**Upgrade Quest Options:**

**Unique Plunder: Allows you to gain unique skills and abilities**

**Better Stat Plunder: Increases the Number of Stat points gained**

**Health Plunder: Gains 5% of the enemies Health Pool**

**Mana Plunder: Gains 5% of the enemies Mana Pool**

Hmm, what to pick, I don’t think Unique Plunder is going to help too much here, the only two abilities I can think of that would be applicable is the ability to speak Parseltoungue and to be a metamorphmagus. A different world and it may have been an amazing help, but not here, The Health and Mana ones are both decent, and would be a massive boon, if I was either a straight fighter or mage, and while I may use some magic or melee attacks, it isn’t my main form of attack. Just the better stat plunder.

**Quest Gained:**

**[Plunder Upgrade]**

**Objective: Gain 250 Stat Points from killing enemies**

**Reward: Better Stat Plunder**

Right, I guess I’m going to be grinding again tonight.

As I settle down into my seat a knock at the door attracts my attention, opening it reveals a pair of gangly redheads, who immediately grin and grab me into a group hug. “Arhain, it’s mighty good to see you old chum.” I snort and shove the pair off, “Alright, shame I can’t say the same about seeing the pair of you.” 

The twin on the left brings his hand up to his heart and gives a sigh, “You wound us, you really do. So what did our fellow master of mayhem do during his summer holiday.”

I grin, yeah, I don’t mind this, the twins are amusing, extremely intelligent, not that they show it often, and powerful wizards, definitely going to acquire them as minions. “Not much, lounged about for the most part, but I did get an owl finally.”

We chat about nonsense for the journey to Hogwarts, only stopping to get changed into the robes the school requires as a uniform, the emerald and silver border of mine contrasting with the scarlet and gold of the Twins. 

The train stops not long after, we leave it, pushing past the throng of bodies to get to the Thestral drawn carriages, good to know, I can actually see them, and begin the final stretch of the journey to Hogwarts. We eventually get into the Great Hall, seperating to sit at our required tables. Looking around there aren’t many faces I recognise at this table, the quidditch players from the movies are here, but apart from that everyone else is unfamiliar.

The sorting goes much the same as it does in the books, names were called, midgets went to their houses, Dumbledore gave his warning about the third floor, and the hall was sent away.

After being led to the Slytherin Dorms, the prefects sent us to our rooms. I place my trunk at the end of the bed and cancel the shrinking spell on it, causing it to rapidly grow. I get changed for bed and lie in the massive bed, waiting for the others in the room to fall asleep.

About an hour later the room echoed with the snoring of my dorm mates, and I use my [Twin Form] to create a clone. Giving it orders to act like myself until I return, I quickly equip my battle suit and sneak out of the castle with ease, making my way towards the forest that looms in the distance, an indistinct mass of darkness. I want to hunt acromantula.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	5. A New Dungeon

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Blah Blah Blah**

**Read AN cause its important.**

* * *

I head deep into the forest, following worm game trails, and natural paths for the most part, my eyes and ears straining for any hint of the massive spiders. It takes almost an hour before I find something, a thick sticky strand of webbing, about the width of a pencil, attached to the gnarled roots of a tree. I climb up a different tree, and secure myself in a fork where several branches sprout from the trunk. Taking out a throwing knife and my rifle from my inventory, I flick my wrist, throwing the blade into the web, severing it and causing it to withdraw a few feet. I take aim with my sniper and wait for one of the creatures to appear.

A few minutes later, the sound of leaves catches my attention, as from the darkness one of the acromantula appears . About the size of a large dog, it wasn't the huge size they could become, but it was more than dangerous enough to a normal person. Targeting a spot just below its beady eyes, I shoot, a plume of flame exiting the barrel and the bullet tearing through its head.

**+1 WIS**

**Objective - Plunder Stats - 001/250**

Hopping down from my perch I look at the spiders corpse, these things have venom, if I can harvest it, I could use it as an aid to deal with that fucking dragon. I fling the corpse in my inventory for now, to save it for harvesting later. A scuttling noise attracts my attention to the direction the acromantula came from, three more of the creatures were making their way towards me. I quickly fling my rifle back into my inventory before bringing out my pistol, the long barrel of the rifle wouldn't be helpful for any sort of fight in the forest.

Taking aim at the largest I fire several shots at its head, the spider falls in a tangle of limbs as it dies, the other two try to entangle me in their webbing, I cut through most of it with my claws, before shooting another one until it dies. The last behind to run away, crying out in a thin reedy voice. Unwilling to let it escape to bring back more I shoot its oversized abdomen until it stops moving.

**+2 END**

**+1 CHA**

**Objective - Plunder Stats - 004/250**

Shoving the corpses into my inventory I make my way out of the forest, to see the first rays of daylight heading over the horizon. Sprinting I make my way into the castle, avoiding teachers and ghosts as I make my way into the Slytherin Dorm Room. I enter the room and make my way to my bed, equipping my sleep wear and dismissing my clone. Okay, time to deal with school.

_1 Week Later_

I slump into a chair of the common room, I hate school. It's not that the work is difficult, it's just mind numbingly boring. Although, I do now have a new goal, to become an animagus. I read through the small journal and the process isn't entirely difficult, just very time consuming, and requires some ingredients that may be a pain to get. One of the ingredients is a mandrake leaf that was held in the mouth for a month, from full moon to full moon, which I can get from the greenhouses later, the others, a death head hawk moth chrysalis and dew that hasn't seen sunlight or human feet for seven days, those might be more challenging, but it should be possible.

Stretching from my chair, I think over what I should do with my free time during the weekend. Logically I should go and get the Horcrux from the Room of Requirement, I actually sent my clone to Little Hangleton to fetch that Horcrux and to get a few other items from the non-magical world, but I have a plan to deal with that. I could go and kill Acromantula and Centaurs in the forest for fun but I need to wait until night so I don't get caught.

I drag myself out of the chair and make my way to the library, might as well look up combat based spells for if I have to face Voldemort and need to block or counter something he throws at me. Dragging my lazy self to the library I'm accosted by a pair of gingers, who each takes one of my arms and drags me to an abandoned classroom.

"So why the fuck did you two bring me here," I question the pair, the twin on the right, George Observe tells me, says, "Well, We were wondering how you felt about doing a Hogsmede trip." I decide to play dumb with this, I have a good idea where it's going. "You do know the first one isn't for another month, right?"

Fred pipes up at this, "True, but we know a secret passage that leads right to the basement of Honeydukes, remember." I nod, "Okay, and how do you suppose we dodge the teachers enough to get to the passage and come back through the passage without being caught?"

George grins and brings out a familiar old piece of folded parchment, "This is the reason we can do so much without getting caught, we found it in Filch's office in first year, we would have told you, but we weren't sure how you would react. This is the Marauders Map. It's a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is" He opens the map up and presses his wand on it, clearly stating the activation phrase for my benefit, not that I need it.

The map reveals itself, ink flowing across the page like a multitude of serpents, creating corridors and classrooms, a perfect map of Hogwarts eventually forming. A feral grin stretched across my lips as I force myself to not snatch it from the Twins, stupid greed. Looking up at the pair I nod, "Well, let's grab our shit and meet at the statue as soon as possible, agreed?"

The twins both give their agreement and leave the room, taking the map with them. I wait for a few moments before heading to the Slytherin Dorms. Once there I take a few moments to grab a jacket and my money pouch. Ignoring the curious looks from the few other Slytherins that were still in the common room I leave, making my way to the statue.

I only have to wait for a couple of minutes before the pair of ginger menaces appear, one with his hand tucked into his jacket, clearly holding onto the map. I snort at the lack of subtlety before drawing my wand and pressing it against the cold stone of the statue. "Dissendium." There's a grinding sound as the hunch of the statue opens revealing a dark opening, a foul musty smell emanating from it. Gesturing to it I turn to the twins, "Ladies first." After a bit of mock grumbling the pair head into the darkness, as I follow, making sure to close the passage entrance behind us.

**Arhain Clone 1.**

Angling the broom down I see the ramshackle building that was the home of the Gaunts, and the current residence of the Ring. I travelled mostly at night to avoid the prying eyes of muggles, and that severely hampered my time in getting to the hovel. Landing I hop off and store the broom in the inventory, no sense in risking its destruction and angering Prime.

I stride forward along the path, a slight tingling sensation down my spine as I cross over the ward line. Nothing seems to be attacking me yet, so I think I'm in the clear. Heading into the grimy room I bite back a sneeze as I disturb a cascade of dust, I begin to examine every square inch of the place, eventually finding a loose floorboard. Lifting it reveals a small steel box, locked with a mundane industrial padlock which is odd considering Voldemort's hatred of muggles. I have no doubt it's enchanted to need some special key or password, but I'm not bothered enough with that.

I stand up, pressing the lockbox into the inventory I share with Prime before disappearing, my purpose served.

**Arhain Prime.**

I get a notification that my clone was gone, and smile, one Hallow and one Horcrux acquired, now I just need a way to kill the Horcrux off while leaving the ring and I will be golden. Looking over to the twins bickering over what candy to buy, I shake my head and take the small pile of chocolates and Every-flavour beans to the counter to pay. Surprisingly the owners were unphased when we appeared, only smiling and telling us we weren't the first to sneak out of Hogwarts and we won't be the last.

Paying for my lot I wait for the twins, who eventually get their candy, and we head over to Zonko's, I'm only interested in the dungbombs that are sold here, if I can figure out how to replicate how they work, they could be extremely useful, especially if I can replace the stink powder for something for useful.

I buy a dozen of them, and one again wait as Fred and George bicker and argue over what to spend their money on. Once they are finished I go over to the pair and quietly speak to them, "We might want to head back, it's been almost an hour and a half, we might get caught." The pair nod and we hurry back to Honeydukes, sneaking inside and down into the cellar when the owner wasn't in the store front.

We run along the dark passage, our wands held aloft and lit with Lumos to provide us with enough light, not that I need it thanks to my Blindsight. After an hour we eventually make it back to Hogwarts, still inside the passage. The map reveals there to be no one nearby, at least no one close enough to catch us, thank you ridiculously high LCK stat.

"Okay, that was good and I think we can abuse this to our profit, let's leave and I can discuss it with you later when I have more of a concrete idea." The two redheads look hesitant for a moment before giving a slight nod. I open the passage entrance and leave the two, heading towards the seventh floor.

I make it up to the tapestry easily enough, only taking a couple of minutes to find it. I pace back and forth thinking, " _I need the room of hidden things,"_ after the third time a large wooden door appears on the wall. Entering the room shows me the chaotic mess of forgotten items and random rubbish. Giving the junk a glance I pull out a Gatcha token, let's see what I get. Snapping the stick, the glow forms a massive high tech looking gun, unsure of what it is, I use Observe to get an idea.

**[M6 G/GNR]**

**Deals (25K) Radiant/ Fire Damage per hit**

My jaw drops as I realise what I hold, the Spartan Laser, a weapon capable of tearing through armour like its butter. Checking I note I only have a single battery in the chamber, so only 4 shots, well, I think I can handle the dragon with this beauty. The Room disappears as the dank cave replaces it. I stow the massive weapon into my inventory and take out EXP-Calibur, might as well use this to clear out the weaker creatures for the EXP gain.

I once more walk up to the massive stone doors of the boss room, luckily for the last time. I bring out the Laser and nudge the door open, dodging into the darkness. I use [Marked For Death] on the beast, a sixth sense tingling in the back of my mind appears, telling me exactly where the bugger is, not that it's hard to miss it in the cavern, it's a massive blue dragon. I make my way behind it, keeping to the shadows and avoiding its sight as it lounges on its bed of treasure.

Behind the dragon I drop to my knee and bring the Laser up, resting the end of my shoulder. I activate [Armour Piercing], to further increase my damage to ensure the fucking thing dies, before taking the shot. There's a seconds build up between when I pull the trigger and when the weapon fires, a pitched whine emitting from the gun, before a brilliant crimson laser erupts from the barrel, striking the dragon straight in the back of the head.

**1,000,000 Damage**

My eyes widen as the damage pops up from the attack, and the dragon shatters into many, many shards, before dissolving like every other lowly creature in this place. I jump up and give a roar of victory. "Hah, take that you fucking beast, I am your master, go and suck a dick you cock end."

**+1 CHA**

**Objective - Plunder Stats - 100/250**

**Level Up x2**

**Title Gained:**

**[Dragon Slayer]**

**Deal 15% more damage to Dragon type enemies when equipped**

**+1 Gatcha Token**

My immature victory rant comes to a close as I notice the massive pile of loot I now have access to. I begin to sort it all out, selling useless items and keeping anything that I might find useful or just interests me.

**136,542 Cr added**

Selling the massive pile of mostly useless stuff, I earn a fair amount of Cr. I decide to keep the jewels and bars of metals as is, after all, what's the point of having a massive hoard of treasure if all it is are a lot of coins. I begin to shovel the rest of the loot into my inventory for safe keeping.

Once I finished piling the loot into my inventory I remove the Gatcha token I gained from slaying the dragon, a quick snap causes the glow to surge into me.

**+150 CHA**

That's handy, I needed a better way to increase CHA than just relying on [Plunder] but this should put off the need for now. Checking I note I have three more of the Tokens, debating whether it's worth using them or not my greed wins, and I snap the three at once, hoping for something good.

**Azura's Star added**

**Infinity Gauntlet added**

**Ash's BOOMSTICK added**

The golden gauntlet was equipped on my left hand, fitted like a leather glove, the gaps for the Infinity Gems empty. Okay so I didn't get those but when I do I can at least use them. The Star is nice, but until I start messing with necromancy it isn't that useful, and the Boomstick, well, shotguns are always a good weapon to have.

**Dungeon Added:**

**[The Mines of Mt. Doom]**

And there's a new dungeon to grind in, hopefully the boss isn't as annoying to defeat as the dragon. Leaving the dungeon I return to the Room of Hidden Things when I realise something, I don't have a house, or do I?

Fuck, erm guess I'm going to need to deal with the goblins to get one or something like that. Wait, I have an elf to do this for me. "Elf?" My voice breaks through the silence of the hidden room before a crack happens and the elf stands before me, it's long drooping ears and crooked nose near touching the ground as it bows before me. "Yes Master, how can Ug aid you," it croaks out in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Do you know where I can purchase a house and property?" The elf stands and gives a nod, "Ug heard that the bankers deal with that sorts, do you wish for Ug to go and arrange a meeting for master?" I give a nod and Ug pops away, presumably to go do his task. Looking into my inventory I grin, and pull out a ruby and hold it up to the light causing it to refract out in a cascade of crimson. I has observe it, to gain an idea of how valuable it is.

**[Ruby]**

**Value: £225,000**

**MP Stored: 0/2,500,000**

Wait, jewels can store magic? Can I make a magic battery for my Laser?

**Yes, although you would need to begin to gain experience in the Production Class: Artificer**

When can I do that?

**You have been able to do that since level 50, you just ignored the pop up as usual.**

Right, going to need to stop doing that, erm, can I gain that class then?

**Secondary Class Gained:**

**[Artificer] - Lvl: 0/50**

**Gain 2 INT and WIS per level**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Artificer Knowledge] Novice**

**Increases the rank of magi-tech you can create**

**Artificer Card Packs now available in Shop**

What's this about a Secondary class?

**When equipped your experience gain is split between both classes.**

Okay, that's good. And I take it that these card packets contain recipes or something for me to be able to build stuff. Checking the store I see I get a free card packet, I accept it and open it, hoping for something that I can use to build.

**[Magitech Battery Cell]**

**Rank: ***

**It's a magic battery**

**[Z-1800 Phaeton]**

**Rank: *******

**A Forerunner Weapon Ship enhanced by magic**

**[Magic Drainer]**

**Rank: ****

**A small insectoid drone that can drain magical energy from living beings. It's a magic draining mosquito.**

Huh, the only thing I can actually make right now is that battery, and I need materials to do this. Is that new mine dungeon an actual mine, where I can get metal ores and shit?

**Yes it is**

I nod, creating a clone I send it out to act as myself while I am gone and enter the new dungeon.

**Entering:**

**[The Mines of Mt. Doom]**

**Mini-bosses: 3**

**Boss:1**

The pop up appears as I orientate myself to the new dungeon. So there isn't just the main boss I have to deal with this time, good to know. I stand in a desert, a shimmering wall of force behind me, preventing any movement that way, and ahead, a towering mountain, with a massive multitude of creatures and caverns visible on the craggy surface. I pull out my pistol and grin, time to grind.

I take but a couple of steps before the sands shift underneath my feet, and a monstrous worm like creature erupts from beneath me, it's razor sharp mandibles chittering as it lunges. Activating Armour Piercing and Marked For Death I dodge, firing rapidly into the beasts head, causing hours of green ichor to spurt out, the creature dives under the stand before bursting back up in an attempt to grab me from below.

Due to my DEX being much higher I was able to jump aside and continue shooting at it. It takes a full magazine of ammo before the thing dies and shatters into the tiny shards of light.

**+1 DEX**

**Objective - Plunder Stat Points: 101/250**

**Secondary Class: Level Up x6**

Okay, that was not fun, and I have no doubt the desert area is absolutely swarming with those so I'm just going to use my broom to fly to the mountain. Pulling it out my inventory I then begin the flight to the massive mountain ahead of me.

It takes almost 6 hours for me to reach the mountain pushing the broom to its limits, the desert is absolutely massive. I spy a strange ridge of rock along one side. Angling the broom towards it I see a swamp on the other side. Okay, so I have to deal with a massive desert, and a swamp. Sighing I steer the broom to the base of the gargantuan mountain and land, putting the broom in my inventory.

An eerily beautiful singing catches my attention, emanating from a cave entrance slightly above me, an outcropping of rock before the opening. I begin to climb up, the surface of the mountain provide plenty of natural handholds making it an easy task.

Reaching the cave I look in and see a trio of harpies, posed around a small fire in a seductive manner, singing their song. Right, these guys sing to lure in people and eat them, like Sirens. A bullet to the head to each of them is enough to dispatch the group.

**+1 STR**

**+1 END**

**+1 CHA**

**Objective - Plunder Stats -104/250**

Hmm, I wonder if the swamp has a tribe of lizard people or something similar, those won't pose too much of a threat, I can easily massacre them all and finish the plunder quest. Pulling out my nimbus I mount up, and begin to explore the vast expanse of the swamp.

After a couple of hours searching I find it, nestled in amongst the trees. A large village of the lizard folk, I should probably feel bad about doing this, but I would rather they die for my gain than I suddenly gain morals and die later since I was a bitch. Drawing the Boomstick I drop down behind a hut and begin the slaughter.

I look over the burning remains of the village, a feral bloodthirsty grin stretched across my face. The primitive lizard men had no chance against me. They only served to allow me to complete the upgrade quest, level up and gain stat points from them.

Putting away the shotgun I exit the dungeon. While I could go and grind some more, it's nearing morning and hopefully the goblins have got some kind of house for me to buy, I need a better place to stay then the Leaky Cauldron.

I reappear in the room of hidden things and leave, sneaking my way back to the Slytherin Common Room and going to sleep.

Next morning I wake early, quickly getting dressed before the rest of the people I share a dorm room wake. Leaving I head out, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting at the near empty table in the hall, I fill up my plate and dig in, Imay not need to eat but those house elves know how to cook well.

A flurry of feathers attracts my attention as a golden eagle lands before me, a leather harness displaying the Gringotts crest. It holds out its leg, revealing a letter attached. Removing it I hand it a slice of bacon which it snatches up before it flies away. I then open the letter.

_Mr Dravenson,_

_Your presence has been requested today at 10:30am sharp to discuss housing matters._

_Nagnock_

Well, that was fast at least. I stow the letter away in my inventory subtly and quickly finish my food. A tempus charm tells me it's just after 7 so I have over three hours before I need Gringotts.

Looking up at the doors I see the Twins walk into the hall, heading for the Gryffindor table. Standing up I stride over, taking a seat across from them. "Morning?" One of the twins says, looking extremely confused at my presence. I give a nod back, "Morning, just realised we didn't discuss my plan yesterday, and now seems the best chance since there is hardly anyone here."

The pair lean forward clearly interested in what I have to say, clearing my throat I tell them my idea," Well, you know how there are only a handful of Hogsmeade trips, that means if you want or need something you only have a few chances to buy it, or you have to buy in bulk. We don't have that issue, so if we let people order from us, make them pay the price for their items plus a little bit extra for the trouble, we stand a chance to make a killing. And, since I know how you want to start the joke shop, I'm willing to let you guys keep my share to help with that."

**+15 Rep with Gred and Forge (040/100)**

**For helping them achieve their dream**

**Obedience now available with Gred and Forge**

Well isn't that useful, if I get their Obedience up high enough I could maybe tell them about some of my abilities, and train them in dungeons.

George nods at my proposal, "That isn't a horrible idea actually, but are you sure about giving us your share of the money, it might end up being a lot?" I wave off the question, "Nah, I have enough from my family."

The twins grin at each other and then at me, "Well it's a pleasure to do business with you partner." The pair quickly begin grabbing food. After a while of talkingI excuse myself, going to a bathroom for a bit of privacy. I create a clone and instruct it to act as me until I get back, before making my way out to the Whomping Willow as sneakily as possible.

As I near the tree I pick up a small rock and lob it at the knot, freezing it in place as I duck through the hole at the roots, heading through the tunnel. Coming out in the Shrieking Shack I quickly run over to The Three Broomsticks, and grab a pinch of floo powder, tossing it in the fire as I call out Diagonal Alley.

I make my way down the Alley, checking the time as I go, showing it's a little before 10. Well, better to be early for the meeting I guess.

* * *

**StarBorn isn't meant to have a description, I want it to be a secret until it is revealed in the story. If you think you know please don't post it in the Reviews.**

**I have rewritten this so many times, thats what took so long and why it jumps around a lot. I am sorry about that. And I am going to post a full character sheet as well as basic stats, i just need to organise it a lot.**

* * *

**Name: Arhain Dravenson**

**Title: Unkillable**

**Level: 75  
** **Class: Gunslinger - Lvl 56/100 [18%]  
Secondary Class: Artificer - Lvl 9/50**

**Race: Wizard**

**Rank: Mortal**

**HP: 1815 [250/Second]**  
MP: 1740 [184/30 Seconds]  
SP: 1815 [242/30 Seconds]

**STR - 129**

**END - 121**

**DEX - 434**

**INT - 116**

**WIS - 92**

**CHA - 222**

**LCK - 285**


	6. Making Money, Kinda

**Disclaimer: I own Arhain and very little else.**

* * *

I stride into the bank and go to a teller. "I have a meeting with Nagnock at 10:30am." I hand over my letter to the creature who reads over it. "Very well, follow him," he says, handing me back the letter and gesturing to a goblin waiting behind the row of counters. I follow the little being easily keeping up with my longer legs. He leads me through a long corridor before stopping at a door labelled _Nagnock_ , he knocks and a few moments later a gruff voice barks out, "Enter." My escort ushers me in and enters behind me.

The room was an office, large and opulent, the walls adorned in banners depicting scenes of the goblins at war. At the far end an older goblin sat behind a large desk, writing on a sheet of parchment, he gestures for me to take the seat in front of his desk as he continues to write.

I sit for nearly thirty minutes as the goblin does more and more paperwork, eventually he sets his quill down and looks at me. "You are a very odd wizard, most of your kind would have demanded my attention quickly and gotten infuriated when I don't give them it," he says gruffly. I shrug, "It's because I know that it's simply a tactic to unbalance people, make them not think logically and would then allow you to gouge them for more money." I'm thankful for Gamers Mind to help me keep my cool here.

Nagnock brings out a large folder, "Onto business there are several properties available at the moment, but only three are fit for habitation currently. One is a lighthouse off the coast of Dundee," I shake my head to that, I don't to live on some dreary sea soaked tower, "There is a small manor in Lancashire, it does need some minor maintenance but nothing major and the last is a farmhouse in the Scottish Highlands, previous owners died in the War and they had no living relatives. Apart from needing a good clean and new furnishings, this one is in the best condition."

He hands over the folder and in it is the properties and their specifications. I focus mainly on the manor and the farmhouse, before turning to the sections on the farmhouse. Six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small library, a study, a kitchen and living room, combined with a basement and 3 hectares of land, it was pretty damned close to as perfect as I could ask for.

"How much for the farmhouse," I ask the banker, not looking up from the file. the goblin thinks for a moment before saying, "Two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons." I nod at that, I have no clue about the place's actual value, but that isn't enough to put too large a dent into my savings. "I'll take it." Nagnock pulls out a black quill and hands it over, along with a sheet of parchment. "Sign here, initials here, sign there if you want to be connected to the flop network and print your name there." I follow as he instructs ignoring the stinging sensation coming from the back of my hand. That must have been a blood quill I used but my healing factor will deal with any minor cuts with ease.

Nagnock looks over the sheet and nods, "And what do you wish for your property to be known as henceforth," I tilt my head back and think, what to name my new base of operations. After a few moments I shrug and tell the goblin, "Dravenson House," no point in giving it a name I do feel is decent now, only to regret it later.

Nagnock writes it down and looks up. "Very well, a portkey will be sent to you when the paperwork has been processed, to activate it simply say the name of your abode." The goblin waves me away and I leave. Following my guide he leads me to the atrium of Gringotts, where I quickly leave. Heading back to the Cauldron I floo back to Hogsmede, where I easily sneak back to the passage and enter Hogwarts.

As I walk along the passage I bring up the upgrade quest menu for [Plunder], trying to make this skill as over-powered as I can to aid in my power gain.

**Upgrade Quest Options:**

**Unique Plunder: Allows you to gain unique skills and abilities**

**Knowledge Plunder: Gain the Knowledge from your enemies to boost your own skills**

**Health Plunder: Gains 5% of the enemies Health Pool**

**Mana Plunder: Gains 5% of the enemies Mana Pool**

I quickly take Knowledge Plunder as the quest. Being able to steal knowledge is incredibly useful and I have a couple of targets in mind that I want to deal with immediately.

**Quest Gained:**

**[Plunder Upgrade]**

**Objective: Gain 750 Stat Points from killing enemies**

**Reward: Knowledge Plunder**

Nodding I make my way into Hogwarts proper, checking I find my clone is in the Common Room so I instruct it to leave and find the location of a target I have for when I gain Knowledge Plunder.

Going through my inventory as I walk, I note I have 8 more Gatcha Tokens from when I massacred the Lizardfolk village. I pull one out and snap it, curious as to what I could earn.

**+2,000,000EXP**

**Level Up x15**

**Secondary Class Level Up x36**

**Skill [Artificer Knowledge] Novice has upgraded to Expert Rank**

**You can now create custom Artificer Recipes**

**For 500DEX Perk Gained:**

**[Freerunner]**

**The boundaries set by normal people aren't going to stop you. Freerunning, climbing etc. all come as a second nature to you.**

Well thank you Gatcha, that amount of experience would take weeks of grinding to gain and all I had to do was snap a stick I gained from killing a smart lizard.

I struggle to keep the grin off my face as I enter the dimly lit common room, taking a seat near the unlit fire and pulling a book out to read. A few people are inside, a couple doing their assignments for classes and the rest just lounging about.

A few minutes later I hear a sharp snap followed by a shout of anger moments later. Looking over I notice the quidditch captain, Flint I think, holding the snapped remains of a quill in one hand, rummaging through his bag in the other. He quickly gives up, clearly not finding a new quill and motions to the one sitting next to him to give him a loan of a quill. His friend shrugs off the request, I hear him tell Flint that's his last one. Seriously, how do people break these things so easily, I haven't yet, and my abilities are enhanced beyond what should be possible.

Getting up I make my way over to the scowling Flint, who looks up to me and grunts out, "What do you want, Dravenson." Gesturing to the broken quill I tell him," I can get you more of them, for a price."

Flint raises an eyebrow hearing this. "And how the fuck do you intend to do that, Hogsmede ain't for a month and I doubt you bought a stockpile of them from Diagon."

I smile in what I hope is a mysterious way, "I can get them, provided you pay for them plus a little extra for the trouble." Flint eyes me for a second before reaching into his back and bringing out a pair of Galleons. "Alright then, get me a set of quills from Scrivenshaft's, eagle feather, and a jar of ink you can keep the change, plus another Galleon if you can get them by tomorrow morning." I take the coins and nod to him.

"Easy enough, and if you know anyone that needs something from Hogsmede, send them my way." I pocket the coins and leave heading up towards the Gryffindor Tower. I really need a better way to summon the Twins when I want to talk to them. After getting there I look at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Uh, Hi, do you know if the Weasley Twins are inside, or can you give a message to someone inside or something helpful to me?" The woman in the portrait looks at me impassively before turning and walking out the side of the frame. She returns a few minutes later and intones, "The Weasley Twins are aware of your presence." I nod and thank her as she settles herself down.

The Twins open the portrait a few moments later and practically drag me inside the room. I could have stopped them if I wanted to, but I was curious how the Gryffindor Common Room actually was, and this was my best chance to see it.

The room was large, walls of scarlet and gold, and covered in banners of the house emblem. A single large fireplace dominated one of the walls and there were several doors and passages leading up higher into the tower.

A few of the Gryffindors were looking at me, wondering why I was here, a Slytherin so deep into enemy territory. I almost smile at their assumptions that they would pose a problem should I decide to raze the tower to the ground. The only one who could certainly pose a problem in this school is Dumbledore, although I should probably Observe the rest of the staff to get an idea of their level compared to my own.

I let myself be led to a trio of chairs around a small round coffee table, apart from the rest of the room. It was as private as we were going to get in the room. I take a seat against the wall, giving me a better view over the rest of the room. I nearly sink into the plush armchair, far softer than the leather ones down in my common room.

The twin settle down and look at me, "So what did you need that you had to come up here to talk to us." I run my fingers through my fringe before saying, "I have an order, Flint wants quills and ink. He isn't going to give much, just the change, and if I get them by tomorrow another Galleon, but it's a start to get my reputation known. So I need the map, and I can get any other orders you two have from here."

Fred and George look at each other, before one gets up and heads towards the boys dorms. The other, Fred according to Observe, looks back, "Got something to write this down, we have a few people wanting things. Mostly stuff from Honeydukes and Zonko's." I bring out a small notebook from my pocket and a pencil, seeing the writing tools Fred quickly tells me the orders and pulls out a small leather pouch. "That's the money for the orders, we get the change and four sickles per order." I put the book and the pouch in my pocket as George returns, the map folded up and blank. He hands it over, telling me to not get caught.

I give a small laugh to that, "I doubt I would, plus Snape wouldn't give me much trouble beyond a detention or two, and I'm not dumb enough to be caught by any other teacher." The pair nod and grin, "So, we probably should get a better place to meet, our common rooms are miles apart, plus we can't really go into them," Fred says. "But, we found an abandoned classroom on the third floor that we think we could turn into our base of operations," George continues.

I think it over for a bit, before nodding, "Right, if you two can head down there, and start clearing it up a bit, I'll go deal with the Hogsmeade stuff and meet you there when I'm back, deal." Fred and George agree and we get up, heading to the portrait exit.

We make our way down, separating on the third floor, the twins heading to the classroom and I head toward the statue of the humpback witch. Quickly telling the password and entering the dim passage, I begin to make my way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

A couple of hours later I'm heading back to Hogwarts. It wasn't challenging to buy all the stuff that was ordered, and there was almost 5 Galleons of change in the bag, plus the galleon Flint will owe me and the sickles the twins will get, we should make around 8 Galleons, which isn't horrible, but it could be better.

I make it up to the classroom the twins are in with no difficulties, the map combined with my LCK and DEX made avoiding anyone simple. I remove the bags from my inventory before entering the room.

The room was decently sized, a large window one the back wall, where a set of benches were set up. A worn three seater sofa and set of armchairs, all mismatched where placed around a table. The floors coated in a rug, save for a few feet behind the benches. I nod my head as I look over it, "Not bad you two, where did you get the furniture though." George answers, "House Elf's, the little guys got us them when we asked." I gesture to the benches, "And what are they for," Fred pipes up, "We thought this space could double as a workshop, keep it all together."

I look over the place again, "Yeah, few basic privacy wards, and I think this place will be perfect." I settle down on the sofa and place the Gryffindor orders, the map and their money pouch on the table. "Those are yours, and don't forget to get the money they owe you. Now you two are going home for Christmas right," they nod at that, "Right, during then I'll set up a Gringotts account for this, that the three of us can access, that way we don't run the risk on the money getting stolen, and we don't end up spending it all by mistake." The pair look at each other and nod, "Yeah, that's a smart idea, plus it would look suspicious to our mum if we just suddenly get a load of money."

I lean forward a bit, "We also need a way to talk to each other easily, while meeting up's fine, we still can't be together at all times, or late at night. Any ideas?"

The twins think for a moment before shrugging, "Not really, we could look it up later." I nod before pulling out a bottle of butterbeer from my bag and put my feet up on the table.

* * *

I head back down to the Slytherin Dorms a half hour later, which was spent talking to the twins. I enter the room and make my way directly to Flint, placing the small bag of quills and ink in front of him. He looks impressed, bringing out one of the golden coins and flicks it to me. I catch it and put it in my pocket.

"Not bad Dravenson, if I need anything else, I'll let you know." The brutish boy turns back to the rest of his little group as I leave, not wanting to have to deal with them any longer than I need to. I head into the dorms and lay on my bed, waiting for night to fall.

As soon as everyone was asleep I sneak out, entering the Mine dungeon. Appearing at the edge of the vast desert I bring out my broom and mount it, flying towards the mountain.

After a half hours travel I fly over a group of nomads, about 15 of them, and their camels, travelling through the desert. An Observe tells me they are all level 10, shrugging I bring out my pistol and swoop down, easy EXP to me. My pistol combined with Armour Piercing takes them out in a single shot, I don't even need to try hard.

**Level Up x2**

**Secondary Class Level Up x2**

**Objective: Plunder Stats - 032/750**

I continue along deeper into the desert, before I spy a massive pyramid, towering over the landscape. Wait, this is likely the mini-boss location , and I'm guessing there's another biome along with here and the swamp. That means the main boss is somewhere in Mt. Doom and the mini-bosses are found in the biomes.

I speed towards the pyramid, getting there quickly. Up close it seems even bigger, towering above me rising hundreds of meters in the air. In front of the large door was a pair of sphinxes, their faces turned towards me.

I Observe the pair, wondering how much of a challenge they would be.

**Sphinx**

**HP: 8,000/8,000**

**MP: 9,000/9,000**

**Thoughts About You: Indifference**

"Hey, so I don't suppose you two will let me walk into that pyramid there," I question, if I don't need to fight them then I won't, I want to save time before I leave to be back at Hogwarts, I only have a few hours left. The Sphinx on the right growls and shakes her head, "No mortal may pass through our sacred temple, you are not welcome here." Right, looking in my inventory I quickly bring out Rais' Pistol. I observe it to get an idea of what I'm working with.

**[Rais Pistol]**

**Rarity: Rare**

**Deals (25+DEX) Piercing Damage per hit**

**Effect: Triple Shot: Every bullet fired counts as three**

Seriously, I've had this in my inventory all this time and I haven't been using it, I really need to pay more attention to what I gain and stop hoarding everything. The Sphinxes don't seem inclined to attack me right now, so I take the time to calculate how much damage I can do in a single shot with [Armour Piercing] and [Marked for Death] effecting Rais' Pistol. That's 6,660 damage I can deal in a single shot, and if I dual wield with my current pistol and use the same damage modifiers, I can easily deal with the guardians to the pyramid.

I bring out my silenced pistol in my right hand and Rais' pistol in my left and Mark the pair of Sphinxes, before activating [Armour Piercing] on both and firing at each Sphinx once with both guns. The bullets tear through them, killing them before they have much of a chance to react.

**Secondary Class Level Up**

**Objective: Plunder Stats - 036/750**

I smile at the simplicity of taking them down. Gunslinger is a powerful class when used correctly and with the correct gear. Checking the time I realise it's almost 4am. I sigh before leaving the dungeon, heading back to my bed and prepare myself for another week of boredom.

Getting up the next morning I quickly dress and grab my bag filled with my school books before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Checking my timetable note that I have double Runes first thing followed by Potions. Sitting down I begin eating, wondering how on Earth I'm going to deal with school for another two years at minimum, ugh I really should have thought this through better.

* * *

Finishing up I leave, following the other Slytherins I share the class with. Entering the classroom I take a seat up the back, mostly blocking out what the professor was saying. Actually now would be a good time to see how I compare to the teachers. I quickly observe Professor Babbling.

**Professor Bathsheda Babbling**

**Ancient Runes Mistress**

**Level: 78**

**HP: 1,320**

**MP: 2,490**

**Thoughts About You: Decent Student, Could Be Better.**

Huh, that's unusually high, perhaps due to her fighting in the war, and if that's the level she reached through primarily non-lethal attacks, I wonder how high a level the average Death Eater would be.

I start doodling on a scrap piece of parchment, only half listening to her teachings before something catches my attention.

"This is the runic array commonly used to transfer magically energy between ward stones for high powered wards. Typically carved in Elder Futhark runes there is however a variant for Younger Futhark. This variant however isn't used as often due to its lower capacity for transference."

While she was talking I copy out the array, already planning how to use it. I bring out a fresh sheet of parchment and begin to design a new recipe for Artificer, one that will hopefully allow for a greater power network than I originally thought possible.

**Recipe Created:**

**[Magi-tech Relay Battery]**

**Rank: ****

**A Battery capable of wirelessly reviving and transferring magical energy.**

I quickly fold up the sheet with the design and stuff it deep into my bag, I don't want anyone to know about it and I can't put it in my inventory here.

* * *

The rest of the day goes slowly, I managed to observe Snape and found him to be Level 128, so Death Eaters are probably a bit higher level than the normal faculty here.

Slumping down on my bed in the dorms I surreptitiously pull out a Gatcha Token from my inventory, keeping the small wooden stick hidden in my pocket, waiting for the two others inside to leave.

I busy myself with a book, acting casual but watching the room, keeping track of everyone inside. It takes some time but eventually the third year dorm room is empty of all others beside myself.

Quickly I pull out the Gatcha and snap it, wondering what I could get. The glow surges into me and I had a brief moment of peace, before the pain hit me.

It was a thousand lances of fire and light burning me from the inside out, I was vaguely aware of someone screaming, or was that me. I felt my bed burn and my clothing scorch. Before I passed out to the black abyss calling me I noticed a notification from the Game.

**Boon of the Phoenix added.**

* * *

**This took longer than expected, mainly because I started to read a new fanfic called The Dark Below. It's a BNHA fix that's a Lovecraftian horror story moonlighting as a political drama and socioeconomic analysis.**

**To the guest reviewer NotYourDad claiming my fic is the worst gamer fic he/she has ever read. Cool, don't give a fuck about your negativity mate, go shag a sheep or something. Although he does bring up the point of me not yet describing Arhain, I would have this chapter but his latest reward fucked that up. So next chapter.**

**Anyhow, usual stuff, thanks for reading, Blah Blah Blah. Although if you have any suggestions for Gatcha stuff, let me hear them, just nothing from Fallout, Skyrim, Marvel it HIghschool DxD. And if there's a mistake tell me so I can pretend I'm going to fix it.**

* * *

**Name: Arhain Dravenson**

**Title - Unkillable**

**LVL - 133**

**Class - Gunslinger - LVL74/100 [21%]**

**Second Class - Artificer - LVL49/50 [5%]**

**Race - Wizard**

**Rank - Mortal**

**HP -1830 [250/Second]**

**MP -4,620 [346/30 Seconds]**

**SP -1830 [244/ 30 Seconds]**

**STR - 135**

**END - 122**

**DEX - 543**

**INT - 308**

**WIS - 173**

**CHA - 225**

**LCK - 363**


	7. The Gamers Emporium

**Disclaimer: I own Arhain, my made up Gamer Stuff and not much else.**

* * *

I awake to the sound of voices, opening my eyes I find myself in a white room, a hospital of some kind I realise after a few moments. It takes me a few more moments to understand I was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, after I got that last Gatcha reward, Boon of the Phoenix I think it was called? Calling up my stats I find it to see exactly what the fuck happened to me.

**[Boon of the Phoenix]**

**Your soul has been transformed into the fearsome fire of a true Phoenix. The following benefits have been added.**

**Unique Race: Phoenix Hybrid Added**

**Damage Absorption: Fire Added**

**Damage Immunity: Radiant Added**

**Thermal Vision- Range 60ft added**

**Health Regeneration Doubled**

**Skill [Wings of Ardent Fury] Added**

**Skill [Ignition] Added**

Oh, well, fucking hell, this is one of the biggest straight up buffs I've had in a long time. I quickly get up the two new skills and my new race to see what they are like.

**[Wizard/ Phoenix Hybrid]**

**Base Stats: x60 END for HP/SP, x30 INT for MP, x10 Wis for MP Regen, x10 END for SP Regen**

**Special: Wizard Spell List, 2 INT per level, Fire Damage Absorption, Radiant Damage Immunity.**

**[Wings of Ardent Fury] - Active**

**Can form wings of molten fire.**

**Gain a flight speed of 1/5DEX per Second when formed**

**[Ignition] - Active**

**Can heat up any material to its Ignition point with skin contact.**

I grin, this just increased my power level by a significant margin. I wave away the windows and try to alert someone that I'm awake. My voice is little more than a croak however, so I have to resort to banging on the metal frame of the bed to gain attention. Eventually Madam Pomfrey notices, coming over to me.

"Not to worry Mr Dravenson, the headmaster and Professor Snape are on their way," she says and she conjures up a glass and fills it with water for me. Why did she need to summon them, wonder briefly. I took the glass when it was filled and drank deeply from it, not noticing how thirsty I actually was.

Placing the now empty glass on the bedside cabinet I look at the medi-witch and ask, "What happened to me?," my voice hoarse and my throat sore. The pain dissipated quickly though, as my regeneration dealt with any damage.

Pomfrey wrung her hands for a moment before saying, "It would be best for the Headmaster and Professor Snape to explain what happened to you." My eye narrow at her avoidance of my question, why can't she just tell me what the fuck is going on.

It takes a few minutes but the doors to the hospital wing open and Professor Dumbledore walks in, wearing a robe of bright purple decorated with stars and moons, followed by Snape, his usual black robes billowing behind him. How the hell does he do that, is it a charm or is that just naturally.

The pair walk over to me, Dumbledore conjures an armchair beside my bed and sits in it while Snape crosses his arms and stands at the end of my bed in what I assume is supposed to be a menacing way. I'd give him a 6/10, correct clothing and attitude, but I know he can't do jack shit to me.

Turning to the ancient headmaster I ask, "Okay, now can someone explain to me what is going on." Dumbledore grimaces and pushes up his half-moon glasses before answering.

"We don't know yet, we suspect a prank potion or spell design to transfigure went awry, but we still do not know for certain, can you tell us what you remember last."

I think for a moment, "I was in the dorms, reading on my bed. Then there was screaming, and pain and now I'm here. Do you know what the magic thing was supposed to turn me into?"

It was Snape that answered this time, his voice cold, "As it did not take full effect we cannot be sure, but we feel you were supposed to be turned into a phoenix."

"Why do you think that?" Huh, that's actually kinda accurate, why though.

"When Professor Snape found you, your bed was aflame, yet you were unharmed, among other reasons." God dammit Dumbledore, can't you give anyone a full answer. Hold on, is my wand okay, I need that.

"Wait what, where's my wand, is it damaged." Dumbledore chuckles at my apparent panic for my wand.

"No, it is in the bedside cabinet, surprisingly undamaged in the blaze." I slump back at his words, good as stupid and sentimental as it sounds, I like my wand.

"You said there were other reasons, what are they?" I want to know everything they suspect about what happened, I know they won't ever find out the truth, but if I can influence them to a certain outcome that better benefits me I won't complain.

Snape flicks his wand, conjuring a mirror, before passing it over to me. Looking at it I see what they mean, my looks have changed, my eyes are now the colour of molten gold, my hair is a pure white mane going down past my shoulders instead of its former black colour, my ears have become pointed at the ends, similar to an elf. I narrow my eyes as I realise I look older, the puppy fat that appeared when I de-aged has gone, if I was to guess I would say I'm closer to 18 than the 13 or 14 I'm supposed to be.

I put the mirror on my bed, "Why do I look older, and how long have I been here?" My hair shouldn't be that long considering it was cut fairly short before, which means unless that Boon grew my hair, I've been stuck here for some time.

Dumbledore looks contrite for a moment before saying, "Today is October 29th, you have been here for nearly two months, as for your growth, you are still 14 according to all monitoring charms Madam Pomfrey cast, you have simply matured to adulthood near instantly."

Wait two fucking months, I've lost that much time to grind for this. Fuck you Game, this is bullshit. Although, now I only have two days until the troll incident and I have a plan for that.

"Well, Can I go now, I feel fine and aside from the whole looks thing, I don't see this as a downside," my fingers begin taping against the cold steel of the bed frame, too much time has passed in which I haven't been levelling up, and if I eventually need to fight Dumbledore or Voldemort, I want to be as high a level as possible.

Madam Pomfrey stands taller, pulling herself up to her fullest height and say in a sharp tone, "Absolutely Not, you are staying here until -," a raised hand from Dumbledore luckily stops her from finishing that sentence. I really don't want to stay here.

"Severus, Poppy, a word please," without even waiting for their answer he walks a bit further down the Hospital Wing, out of earshot sure of most people. The two faculty members follow after sharing a glance.

I don't purposefully try to listen to them, but with my enhanced senses it was difficult not to. Dumbledore asked Snape if he could get anything from my mind about what happened, "It was as if his mind was not even there, I could only access a void with a core of fire. Whatever has happened to him, it has left us unable to use Legilimency on him."

I hear the rustle of clothing and the sound of skin rubbing against hair, Dumbledore stroking his beard? The old wizard then replies with, "In any case it seems he is physically fine, we cannot keep him here, and he has much to catch up upon, Severus give him a private room, as separate from the rest as you can."

I can almost feel the sneer Snapes giving right now as he answers, "Very well Headmaster, and his shopping situation?"

"I will send him to Diagon tomorrow with Hagrid, it is the weekend and he can purchase most everything that he needs there." Dumbledore says calmly.

It takes some more convincing of Pomfrey before she gives in and allows for me to be released. Dumbledore conjures a set of clothing for me with a flick of his wand and the steps behind the curtain surrounding the bed to preserve my modesty. Once dressed I follow him and Snape as they lead back to the Slytherin dorms.

While walking I [Observe] Dumbledore to get an idea of how powerful Voldemort might be, the pair are considered equals after all.

**Professor Arbus Dumbledore**

**Master of the Elder Wand**

**Level: 639**

**HP: 12,735**

**MP: 25,320**

**Thoughts about You: ?**

Oh shit, OH SHIT. I mean, overpowered much, fuck. I really need to hope I can get a sneak attack in on Voldemort or Dumbledore if I ever have to fight them. I want them dead instantly, those two are threats as I am right now. Well, mainly Voldemort, he throws around the Killing Curse like it's going out of style.

Eventually we come to the dungeons, I follow Snape inside, Dumbledore leaves to go wherever. We go a different route to the shared dorms, coming to a stop a few moments later in front of a door, a brass plaque labelled. _A. Dravenson._

Snape turns to me, "This is to be your room from now on, your belongings have been moved here for you. Tomorrow you are to report to the Headmasters office at 9pm sharp. Understand?" I nod and the man walks away. I quickly enter the room and lock the door behind me.

Communicating with my other form I find he has found my target. Instructing it to keep following the target for now I pull up the upgrade quest for [Twin Form] to see how I can boost it.

**Upgrade Quest Options:**

**Extra Form: Gain a second clone**

**Knowledge Share: When a clone is dispelled, gain any knowledge it learns**

**EXP Earn: Allows the clone to earn EXP for the Player**

**Assume Control: Allows the Player to assume control of the clone for a period of time.**

Those are useful, I think I'll gain a second form, then the knowledge share.

**Quest Gained:**

**[Twin Form Upgrade]**

**Objective: Have a Clone Simmons for 72 Hours**

**Reward: Extra Form**

Huh, that's easy enough, my clone is already out doing important work for me so I don't even need to do anything. Checking the time I see it's just after 10pm so I jump into the dungeon for some grinding. Time to max out some classes.

* * *

I lay on my bed as I look over my new skills I gained. I managed to max out [Gunslinger] and [Artificer] and complete the Plunder Upgrade Quest before I quit, and I gained two new skills from levelling.

**[Bullet Time] - Active**

**75 SP per second**

**Slows down time when aiming to ⅕ normal time**

**[One Shot] - Active**

**5,000 SP per use**

**The best Gunslingers only need a single bullet to kill any foe**

**Gives a 75x damage bonus when used**

Both these skills are amazingly helpful, especially [One Shot], I think I stand a much better chance against Voldemort now, actually I could probably kill him easily now when I get rid of the horcrux issue.

I had made it back just in time for breakfast so I went to the Great Hall to talk to Fred and George. Entering the massive hall leads to most of the people inside turning to me, I see several of the older girls nudging their friend and pointing at me as I pass them, heading to the pair of redheads sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

I get behind them and lean down onto their shoulders, "Tweedledee, Tweedledum, how are you two this fine morning." The pair freeze before spinning around in their seats.

Seeing me they cry out, "Arhain," and lunge at me, pulling me into a group hug against my will. I could have easily stopped it from happening, especially with my stats as they are now, but I let them have their fun.

I shove them off a few moments later and push them away, "Right, I'm sure you have a shit tonne of questions," they nod in sync at this, "I will answer them, but later in private. Now, I think I'm being allowed out to Diagon today for some reason, so if you can bring me any of the money you two have made, I can set up the vault for it today. Deal?"

The pair look at each other before one begins to run out the hall, the one that stays, George, turns back, "It's good to see you out of the hospital wing, you are okay now, right?"

I nod, "Yeah, aside from the change in looks and a couple other things, never been better." We talk for a couple of minutes about random things like the pranks they pulled and how they keep annoying Percy, before Fred returns, a small leather coin pouch in his hands. He tosses it over and I catch it easily, placing it in my pocket,

I realise it is almost 9am somehow so I tell the twins I'll talk later and begin to make my way to Dumbledore office for what I'm assuming is a trip to Diagon for some reason.

The gargoyle usually guarding the stairway to the Headmasters office was absent so I walk up the stairs and knock on the wooden door. Hearing the call to enter, I do so, inside was Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"Ah, Mr Dravenson, I realised we didn't fully explain what this was about last night. You see, due to your...Unnatural growth spurt you will need new robes and other clothing. So an escorted visit to Diagon Alley, and if you desire muggle London, has been arranged for you to buy what you need," The wizened sorcerer explains.

I nod my thanks, "I take it we are going through the floo network then?" Dumbledore nods his head and gestures to his fireplace.

"When you are ready to return, the address is Hogwarts Headmasters Office." I nod my understanding and take a pinch of the glittering green powder, tossing it into the lit fire and calling out, "Diagon Alley," and stepping through the fiery teleportation system.

Once at the Alley, I wait a moment for Hagrid to step through before heading towards Gringotts, I want to make it look like I need money and don't have a bunch of it already. No need to rouse suspicion.

With the half-giant following behind me I make my way through the cobbled street until I enter the marble building of Gringotts. Walking over to the nearest free teller I say, "A withdrawal to be made from Vault six hundred and sixty-six, and who do I talk to about setting up a vault."

The goblin looks up to me, and asks, "Would you be Mr Arhain Dravenson or are you making a withdrawal on his behalf?"

I tilt my head slightly, "I am Arhain Dravenson, why are you asking?" The goblin shuffled through some papers before bringing one out and reading it aloud.

"If Mr Arhain Dravenson enters Gringotts Bank, he is to be escorted to Nagnock's office to discuss private matters of business before Mr Dravenson is allowed to withdraw currency from his vault." The teller finishes and looks at me causing me to sigh. He gestures for me to follow him and I do so, leaving Hagrid in the atrium looking confused.

Entering the office I stand behind a chair waiting for the old goblin who summoned me here to acknowledge me. Nagnock tells me to take a seat and glares at me.

"Now, might I inquire as to the reason we could not deliver any correspondence to you Mr Dravenson?" His voice is controlled and measured, but I could hear the annoyance in it. It's times like these I want to treat the goblins as they truly are, useless little sacks of flesh only good for EXP and corpses.

"I was in a coma in the Hospital Wing, magical transfiguration gone wrong. It's the reason for my new look." I lean back in the chair, a smirk on my face.

He glares at me, "Very well, here is the port key you were supposed to have gained two months ago." His voice is a snarl as he pulls out a wooden rod that he passes over to me.

"Is that all?" I ask, not wanting to have to deal with the little cunt much longer. The goblin waves me away and I'm taken to my vault. I withdraw a few hundred Galleons and leave.

I find Hagrid hanging around outside Gringotts, and he begins to follow me as I walk towards Madam Malkins. I spend a couple of hours there getting fitted for robes. The store clerk shrinks the packaging down for me and I leave the store. Hagrid was waiting outside awkwardly and I felt sorry for the big guy.

"Hey, I'm going to head into muggle London for a few things, do you want to wait in the Leaky Cauldron for me to get back?" The relief on his face was so obvious as he agrees. We walk to the pub, he goes off to the counter as I leave into London proper.

Wandering the streets something unusual catches my eye, not far from the Leaky Cauldron. A store that no one seems to acknowledge, with a large sign in the window. _The Gamers Emporium._

Well, that's different. I enter to find what looks like an antique store combined with a geeks wet dream, the posh decor contrasting heavily with all the items inside. I recognise a few as well, a stand containing the Praetor Armour, what appears to be a Masterball in a glass case, a deactivated Claptrap robot.

I head to the counter on which there is a note and a thick floating tome , the note reads ' _Currently out for lunch, use the time to purchase items. Prices are non-negotiable'._

Opening the massive book the first page lists the rules of the Emporium.

One, It can only be entered once per world, one the Gamer leaves it disappears to the next world the Gamer will visit.

Meaning if I find something in here I want it is better to get it in case I need it later.

Two, Money is no good here. Each Item has a 'cost' but currency has no true value in this shop. The cost is non-negotiable, no matter how much I dislike it.

I flip to the next page to see what's on offer.

**Cheat Gatcha Token**

**Allows you to select the item you want from the Gacha, instead of leaving it to chance...**

**Cost – 5 Gatcha Tokens**

Checking I see I have 7 from when I done my level up spree. I quickly buy it. The stick is larger than a normal token, and has the word 'Cheat' written on one side but apart from that it's near identical to a regular token. I continue looking through the book.

**[Background Customisation]**

**Allows you full customisation of your chosen background when it is selected during a Jump-chain, allowing you to alter it to your will.**

**Cost – In the world you are currently in, a random person will be marked for Death, you must kill those people. It will not be anyone you are connected to. Until you kill them you will suffer a de-buff halving your stats.**

I mean, I want that, do I want to risk the de-buff. Kinda, I'll look through the rest first.

**Soulbound Bets**

**Any Bets made with you are Soulbound, forcing all participants to follow through with their bets, unable to try and worm out of it no matter what their personality is like.**

**Warning! All Participants includes you...**

**Cost – None, it can hinder as much as it helps...**

Eh, sure, no doubt I can use this to get pretty much anything I need, all I need to do is not be stupid enough to do bet something detrimental to myself.

**Perk Added:**

**[Soulbound Bets]**

**[Chest of the Gemini]**

**A chest infused with the power of one of the Zodiac, Gemini, that holds the power to duplicate any item placed inside.**

**Can only be used 3 times.**

**Cost: Spin the Wheel of Misfortune**

I mean, is whatever I get from the wheel permanent?

**No, it is a temporary problem for you to deal with.**

Eh, fuck it gimme the chest, and the Background thing as well.

**Item Added:**

**[Chest of the Gemini]**

**Perk Added:**

**[Background Customisation]**

**Quest Added:**

**[Blood Price]**

**Objective: Kill Blaise Zabini**

**Penalty Added:**

**Class Changed to Minor EXP Drain**

**Cannot be unrequited until it has been maxed.**

I wince as I see that, it only has 50 levels but that's still a crappy thing. Continuing to look I don't find anything I want so I leave and start getting muggle clothing.

A couple hours later I head back into the Cauldron and wave to Hagrid, who finishes his drink and pays. I go to the fireplace and floo back to Hogwarts, Hagrid following close behind. Dumbledore wasn't in his office oddly enough so I head to my room to dump my new purchases out of my inventory.

I spend the rest of the day planning how to deal with Blaise. I should feel bad about killing an eleven year old, but I would much rather have my full stats than deal with that.

Wait, isn't there a super deadly forest filled with man-eating spiders. Well that makes my job easier, and I can easily make it look like an accident since the only person the acromantula won't eat is Hagrid.

Satisfied with my idea I bring out the Cheat Gatcha and snap it. My mind is filled with a massive list of everything I could gain from the Gatcha, ignoring anything I can't immediately use. I eventually find the infinity stones. Do I want a gemstone that controls an aspect of existence, yes, yes I do.

Mind and Soul are out, I can't use them for any of my current goals. Power is essentially a bit infinite energy source, but that's not needed just yet. The Space stone seemingly only allows for teleportation, which I can learn to do on a smaller scale soon enough. So Reality or Time, eh, fuck it, I want to fuck with Time.

Instead of the stone a wooden dowel appears in my hands, I quickly [Observe] it to see what's going on.

**[Time Stone Boss Fight]**

**Snapping this item gives access to the boss fight for the chance to win the Time Stone.**

Oh, so I need to fight a boss to win the stone. Right, going to need to kill a child before that. It's just after 4pm so I have a few hours until dark, and then I can deal with Blaise without anyone suspecting me.

* * *

**Right, so I'm going to try to get these out once a week. I'll try to have it out on Mondays but if it isn't it will be out at some point that week.**

**Fanfic Recommendations, and I can't believe I have enough followers to justify saying this:**

**An Electric Game by AgelessReaper. It's a Skyrim Gamer fic where the MC isn't the Dovahkiin, but is still fucking OP and canon, it means very little.**

* * *

**Arhains Stats**

**Name: Arhain Dravenson**

**Title - Unkillable**

**LVL - 160**

**Class - Minor EXP Drain- LVL 0 [0%]**

**Second Class - None**

**Race - Wizard/ Phoenix Hybrid**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Damage Absorption: Fire**

**Damage Immunity: Radiant**

**HP -11,160 [500/Second]**

**MP -13,140 [2,480/30 Seconds]**

**SP -11,160 [1,860/ 30 Seconds]**

**STR - 193**

**END - 186**

**DEX - 773**

**INT - 438**

**WIS - 248**

**CHA - 283**

**LCK - 546**


	8. Boss Fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I growl softly to myself as I lead the strange person following me into the alley. I caught his scent trailing upwind from me weeks ago, I don't know why this idiot thinks he has the right to hunt me, but I intend to find out. I turn the corner and flatten myself into the shadows, the darkness hiding me from sight.

The stranger passes by me, mere feet from my hiding spot. I let him walk on before surging towards him, my hand aiming for the back of his neck. He spins, faster than any normal human has the right to, his leg snapping out into a kick aimed for my head.

Ducking under it I swing towards his stomach. I just manage to connect and the stranger backs away wheezing. I press forward while I have the advantage and shove him to the ground, my hand wrapping around his throat.

"Who are you, and why are you following me, Wizard?" I growl out, my hand loosening enough for him to answer. The stranger smirks, before throwing me off somehow, and jumping back a few feet.

"See you at Hogwarts, Mutt." The stranger spits out, before disappearing with a faint pop. Hogwarts eh, time to head north then, I want him dead.

**Arhain POV**

I head out of the dorms at dinner, following the small horde of Slytherins to the Great Hall. Giving a small wave to the Twins, I hid a groan as I remember I didn't open the vault like I intended, fuck, I'll make something up as a reason I guess.

Taking a seat I decide to observe Blaise to see what level he is, might as well get an estimate on how much exp I'm going to get from killing him.

**Blaise Zabini Jr.**

**Lvl: 8**

**HP: 270**

**MP: 390**

**Thoughts about you: None**

Wait a minute, there's two of them, Game which Blaise am I killing here.

**Senior**

Oh for fucks sake, why does everything need to be more complex. I begin to think of how to find out where I can find Senior whilst eating.

As I walk back to the dorms after dinner I have an idea of how to deal with this new obstacle. Send Senior an owl from the Owl Post, so I don't risk Athena, follow that owl using [Marked For Death] to the residence of Senior and then shoot him several times. Simple, and I have my clone back from his task so I can use him as a decoy in school.

I do however have to wait until the day after tomorrow, the troll incident happens then and I think I can use it to up my reputation and affection with the Golden Trio.

I lie back on my bed and think, what to do right now. I summon my other form to act as myself before hopping in the dungeon. Might as well try to take out the mini-boss before dinner tomorrow.

The sand filled wastes appear and I fly up, heading in the direction I went previously. As I'm flying I bring up the upgrade quest for [Plunder] and pick the Unique Plunder option.

**Quest Added:**

**[Plunder Upgrade]**

**Objective: Plunder 15,000 Stat Points**

**Reward: Unique Skill Plunder**

Eventually the massive pyramid where I suspect one of the mini bosses appeared. I quickly deal with the pair of Sphinx that guard the front door, before entering.

The first room is a long hall, with 8 statues, about 12 feet tall, adorned the walls in alcoves. The statues depicted four armed insect looking humanoids, most holding a double ended polearm, but a few wielded ornate swords and axes.

As I head further into the room, the door leading out slams shut, and the eyes of the statues glow with a viridescent flame as they Well shit, I quickly fly up to the roof, out of range of the golems, before observing one.

**Stone Golem**

**HP: 5,000**

**MP: 0**

**Damage Immunities: Slashing/ Piercing Damage**

**Damage Resistances: Magical Attacks**

Fuck, that's a problem and a half. I root through my inventory and bring out the trusty metal pipe I have from my days in Harran. Manoeuvring over one of the golems, I dispel my wings and drop, twisting my body to dodge its attack and swinging the pipe at its arm.

The attack breaks the stone arm off at the elbow, the piece dropping to the ground. I duck below the swing of a sword and sigh as I look at the pipe. It's bent, the metal buckled where I hit the rock of the animated statue. Pretty much useless.

Dropping the bent pipe, I dodge another slow swing and begin swinging at the statues. I don't deal much damage, less than 50 per swing, and I need to wait for a few moments after each hit to wait for the pain and damage from hitting solid rock to heal.

It takes time, but I eventually manage to kill off the golems. The scattered stone body parts the only remnants of the colossal stone beings. I wince, shaking my hands out, I may heal up quickly, but beating solid rock a few hundred times causes pain. I quickly walk to the door at the other end of the chamber, opening it reveals a large stairway, leading up to the unknown.

Walking up the stairs leads to what looks like a large maze, oh god I hate mazes. They take forever to do. Sighing I begin to follow the left wall. The walls were plain, save for the occasional wall torch I lit using [Ignition], the oil soaked fabric not needing much effort to ignite.

The occasional trap was there, pressing walls, spike pits, darts shooting out of walls, the stereotypes, but none were able to do anything due to me being able to dodge or heal through everything.

It takes about several hours but I eventually find a path leading up, a slight incline that leads higher up.

I enter a large chamber, the ceiling curving up into a point, the floor a ornate mosaic of a large ape shitting on a crocodile the far wall has a massive golden sarcophagus at the far end. Unopened and an oppressive aura of death radiating from it.

Okay, boss time, I bring out both my pistols, tuck them into my belt, before getting my rifle out, I lie flat on the ground, and take aim. A crack echoes through the room a moment later as the ornate coffin opens, a large bandage wrapped figure leaving it.

I quickly use [Marked For Death] and aim down the sight, using [Bullet Time] and [Observe] to check out the stats.

**Alfatih The Undying One**

**Mummy Lord**

**LVL: 189**

**HP: 16,065**

**MP: 289,170**

Oh, that's a lot of magic. Like, that's enough to level cities it used right. As I'm aiming he levels an obsidian bladed glaive at me, it's tip glows with a sickle green light and a ray begins to emerge, oh so slowly to my perception due to [Bullet Time].

I jump into the air, and engage my wings. Unfortunately for me I didn't get high enough before the ray hit my shin, the lower half of it and my foot shrivels up, a husk absent of any moisture at all.

My eyes widen as I level the rifle at the undead's head, I fire at it with [One Shot] active. The Mummy Lord body disintegrates into a fine dust and linen bandages. The staff he used drops to the ground with a metallic clang.

I land and hobble over, my withered foot resisting my regen, and pick it up. The staff handle is about 5 feet long, and made of what looks to be bronze. A coiled serpent with a small emerald in its mouth caps off the bottom.

The top is a large obsidian blade, about 2 feet long, with streaks of red and purple through the black blade. I [Observe] it, intending to keep it as a spoil of war.

**[Staff of the Pharaoh]**

**Deals [75+(1/2DEX)] Slashing Damage**

**All Necromancy spells cast using this focus have their effect doubled.**

Damn, that's really cool, and if I ever get into necromancy then I am definitely using this.

I leave the dungeon and know it to be just 3pm, somehow. I set my new staff in my inventory for now, before looking at my ruined foot.

After several minutes of poking and prodding I realise it isn't going to heal as it is, so I extend a claw and prepare myself for pain. Gritting my teeth I place the blade of bone about a half inch above where the withered skin begins, before slicing through flesh and bone like it was paper.

There was a spurt of blood, before the stump healed over. I place the dead stump in the unlit fireplace before igniting the wood. The dried flesh is quickly consumed by the flames.

Settling back onto my bed I wait for dinner to happen when the troll is let in, and for my leg to heal.

My other form came into my room while I was waiting so I sent it to try and find my target I need to kill to get my stats back.

Dressing into my robes I head out, the rest of my house left to go to dinner shortly before, so I leave, looking for the bathroom where Hermione hid to cry.

I find it after some searching, so I stand in an alcove nearby, the deep shadow hiding me from sight. Several minutes pass before I hear footsteps, and the troll lumbers past. There's lighter footsteps as Harry and Ron run up and lock the door of the bathroom.

I wait for them to run in and for some screaming to occur before I stride in, the troll was mid swing with its club so I dash over and slam my shoulder into the club.

The troll drops his club in surprise, I surge forward and slam a fist into its gut. The large creature folds in half as it collapses in pain. I grab the large wooden club while it is down and slam it against the head, rendering it unconscious.

**+15 Rep with Harry (20/100)**

**For saving his life.**

**+15 Rep with Ron (25/100)**

**For saving his life.**

**+15 Aff with Hermione (15/100)**

**For saving her life.**

I turn to the shocked looking trio, before the teachers run into the room. The assemble faculty looks surprised seeing me standing over a downed ogre, still holding the massive club with ease, with a trio of first years behind me.

McGonagall recovers first, "What is going on here," I drop the club and look at the shell shocked group behind me. I sigh before answering.

"No clue why the midgets where here, but I heard screaming, came in and saw big dumb and ugly attacking them. Made it drop it's club before hitting it over the head with it."

I stand through the whole lecture and point distribution before heading back to my room, my job for today done.

* * *

**Arhain Clone POV**

Following the owl was annoying. I had to spend a couple of knuts to pay for one from the Owl Post Office so it couldn't be tracked back to me easily.

Using [Marked For Death] allows me to always know where the small bird is, but it's so slow, and it took absolutely forever.

Luckily for it, I was led straight to a large manor, the bird flew over to an open window. Bringing out my rifle and looking down the sight reveals my target. An obese balding man of African descent, sitting at a desk in what is clearly his office or study. Activating all my damage bonus skills I fire at him, his head exploding into a red paste like a watermelon on a hot day.

Putting the gun away I begin to make my way back to Hogwarts, having dealt with the target and restoring myself to full stats.

* * *

**Arhain Prime POV**

I blink at the surge of power I feel and grin, good I have all my stats back. I dispel my other form and quickly bring out the Boss Fight token.

I equip my suit, and snap it, the world shattering as reality is torn asunder.

I'm transported to a city that looks like it's fought in a war, carcasses of people and strange aliens dotting the streets. I see a timer in the top right of my vision, telling me I have 2:30 minutes to prepare.

I quickly create my clone and tell it to hide, before flying up several stories to a collapsed building, being put out my rifle and preparing for the boss to appear.

The second the timer is done I familiar melody echoes over the city, and a circle of people appear.

The mother fucking avengers, the original group from the first movie, plus Strange, Spider-Man, War Machine, Bucky, Black Panther, Ant Man, Falcon and Scarlet Witch.

Observe says they are all level 250, this is going to be fun. I instruct my other form to target Maximoff, using the silenced pistol, and I look down the sights at Strange. Activating [Marked For Death] on them all quickly, I use my other skills and pull the trigger.

Two muffled shots ring out and the two corpses drop down, dead. The rest of the group look confused as I put away my rifle, manifest my wings and fly out the building.

Immediately all the Avengers capable of flight begin to follow, leaving Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Peter, Scott, T'Challa and Hulked out Bruce for my clone to deal with.

Turning I fly through a building that has its windows blown out, dodging the occasional shot from Iron Man's repulsor rays. Pulling out the Police Rifle I have from Harran, I spin around and collide with Iron Man.

Tearing off his face plate there is a brief look of fear before a spray of bullets ends his life. Using the corpse as a springboard, I jump back into flight, dodging the attacks from War Machine as I slam into Falcon.

A similar fate quickly ends the flying man, as his corpse plummets down with a thud and a splat. A spray of micro-munitions clips my shoulder as a strike of lightning collides with me. Crashing into a building, I pull myself out and give a bloody grin to the last two flying Avengers.

Launching myself at Thor I dodge the thrown Mjölnir, emptying the magazine into him. The thud of the mighty hammer falling to the ground clues me in to the death of the Asgardian.

I spin in midair to face War Machine, his arms and mini gun both aimed directly at me. Before I get a chance to react the weaponry fires into me, flinging me back into a building.

He comes closer as I emerge from the rubble, my vision goes red as I put in a fresh magazine, jump over and crash into him, press the barrel of the Police Rifle into the reactor that powers his suit, and empty the mag with [Armour Piercing] active for each shot.

A blast of energy tears us apart but the damage is done. The suit explodes shortly after, killing off War Machine for good.

I begin to make my way to my clone to aid it.

* * *

**Arhain Clone POV**

As Prime flies off with the rest I bring out Rais' Pistol as well and run out of the rubble towards the remaining group. A pair of head shots takes down Black Widow and Hawkeye quickly.

I slide under the thrown Shield from Cap, and dodge a swing from the Hulk, before shooting twice into Spider-Man. I almost feel bad for the teen, he wasn't experienced enough for this.

I fire at Cap only to have the bullet ricochet of his shield and tear a furrow into the concrete. Grimacing I jump over a swing from Black Panther and land on the shoulders of Scott Lang, who seemed terribly confused at the moment.

A twist of his neck drops him like a sack of potatoes, before a fire a trio of shots at Hulk. The massive behemoth shrugs them off and keeps running at me. I fly up into the air to get away, and use the vantage to fire at Bucky from above.

The Winter Soldier drops without much persuasion, although several bullets to the head would do that to a person. Dodging the Hulk midair I grin, seeing Prime flying back toward us.

I divebomb Cap, emptying the last of my mag into him, killing him quickly, as Prime comes in and roundhouse kicks Black Panthers head. The kick however has no effect due to the armour the hero wore.

* * *

**Normal Arhain POV**

I swear as the kick doesn't effect the hero, before wrapping him into a bear hug, before activating [Ignition] and pushing it to its limits.

I yell to my other form, "Deal it's the Hulk, Now!" My clone quickly begins attacking the brute, the gun barrels glowing as he clearly uses [Armour Piercing] to whittle down the big guys health pool.

I turn my attention back to T'Challa, who was futilely trying to break out, as I begin to superheat him and his armour. The pained screams erupt from his mouth as the poor man is cooked alive.

Almost 15 minutes later I drop the steaming slag covered corpse, my skin glowing incandescent from the heat, and my clothes having been burned off.

Hulk was still standing, although his movements tell me he was in a lot of pain. I jump over and plunge my glowing hand into his spine, a roar of fury and pain coming from the behemoth as I melt and burn through flesh to grab at his bone.

I pull out part of his spine and the Hulk drops to the ground, allowing for my Clone to use the sniper to finish him off.

I'm sent back to my dorm, no longer super heated, and an emerald green gem appears in my hand, glowing and pulsating with power.

**[The Time Stone]**

**One of the six Infinity Gems, this one grants the user complete control over time, proving they can learn to control it.**

Oh I'm in love. I equip my gauntlet and place the gem into the thumb knuckle slot. A smile adorns my face as I say, "A fine addition to my collection."

I then realise I am standing ass naked in my dorm room with only the infinity gauntlet on my arm. I quickly dress, wondering what to do next. It's almost 1am so there's very little for me to do, beside grinding or such.

**Level Up x90**

A massive jolt of pain spears through my head as all the stats and skills I gained assimilate at once. Growling to myself I lean heavily on the bed, waiting for the pain to subside.

**That absolutely ridiculous, damned idiot.**

Wait, what the fuck, why are you so mad?

**While you were in your little boss fight, I was interacting with the Game System of Kuro, Isis.**

Wait, there are different Game Systems, excuse me?

**Yes, there are, that I know of, 6 of us out there. I am System S3B45.**

I'm going to call you Sebastian, and please, continue.

**Oh Very Well, I was told that Kuro has deigned to gift you one of his old necromancy Grimoire, however, some upstart System that allowed it to be run by an ape of all things stole it.**

Someone stole a magic boom that was meant to be mine, I just got the perfect item to use necromancy with.

**-10 Rep to B**** (-010/100)**

**For stealing your book**

**Indeed, and apparently the monkey also took a pair of Shiro's socks, resurrected an army of turtles and killed his version of Mrs Norris.**

I can't help but snort at that, okay, maybe the guy isn't so bad after all. He sounds like a more chaotic version of the Twins.

**+35 Rep to B**** (025/100)**

**For being a Chaotic Rogue Wannabe**

I can feel the disapproval of Sebastian, before his? It's? Presence fades to the background and I check out the new skills I got.

[Iron Fist] is cool, I'm basically Iron Fist fromMarvel, just without the dragon tattoo, and [Flurry of Blows] gives any melee attack I do the ability to hit multiple times at once, I tried it out and there was a blurred set of arms behind my own as I swung, it was kinda amusing.

But my favourite was the perk I got for reaching 1000 DEX

**Perk Gained:**

**[Fast as Fuck]**

**You are as fast and as free as the wind.**

**Gain a 10x Bonus to all movement speed**

I now fly at over 2 thousand feet per second, I almost hit Mach 2. That's insane, I can now create a sonic boom when I fly if I want to. And I really want to. I settle into my bed, sending my clone off to Diagon to buy me a few things, before scrolling through the different class options for my next pick.

I eventually decide on Ranger as my next class, it increases my DEX stil, as well as my WIS, END and CHA.

**Class Gained:**

**[Ranger] - Lvl 0/100 [0%]**

**Gain 3 DEX, 3 END, 2 WIS and 2 CHA every level.**

Excellent, well, I think I'll have a nice long sleep now.

* * *

**Clone POV**

_The next day_

"Do these make my ass look big?" I ask the poor flustered helper. I was buying a set of dragonhide leather trousers and boots, so whenever I use [Ignition] as I did before, I'm not totally naked after.

Chuckling at the poor girls stammers, I take pity on her and head into the changing room, taking off the tight trousers and boots and handing them to her to take to the counter.

Paying for my new items, I leave, placing them in my inventory and heading to a secluded spot where I could dispel easily.

* * *

So, **this would have been out sooner, but life kicked my ass again, shit happened and I really couldn't bring myself to write. But I'm back.**

**You can now find me on The Dark Wolf Shiro's discord, so if you aren't on and you want to talk, join it, the links below, just remove spaces.**

**discord. gg/** **hgzw9Q9**

**As for why I haven't shown all the skills he got, well, there's a lot and I don't want to just dump every one of them into the chapter. If he ever uses it I will include the description as it's used.**

**Edit: I meant to explain these but uploaded the wrong draft.**

**Arhain has white hair as Boon of the Phoenix is supposed to half CHA due to burn scars that it causes, however his regeneration prevents that from happening. So, i decided to reference Tokyo Ghoul and have his hair turn white due to the immense physical pain he was under, similarly to Kaneki Ken at after his torture by Jason.**

**And Fire Damage Absorption simply means Fire Based damage heals Arhain instead of harming him.**

**Praised Be To Bibbo**

* * *

**Arhains Stats.**

**Name: Arhain Dravenson**

**Title - Unkillable**

**LVL - 160**

**Class - [Ranger] - Lvl 0/100 [0%]**

**Second Class - None**

**Race - Wizard/ Phoenix Hybrid**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Damage Absorption: Fire**

**Damage Immunity: Radiant**

**HP -16,620 [500/Second]**

**MP -18,660 [2,500/30 Seconds]**

**SP -16,620 [2,770/ 30 Seconds]**

**STR - 466**

**END - 277**

**DEX - 1319**

**INT - 622**

**WIS - 250**

**CHA - 287**

**LCK - 547**


	9. Familiar

**Disclaimer: I own Arhain, my system and not much else.**

**Important: I've seen a lot of people complaining about the boss fight in the last chapter. However, it wasn't the real Avengers, think of it more like video game AI given a nerfed skill set of theirs. The real Avengers would curb stomp Arhain easily. So I nerfed them as impossible fights are bad game design.**

* * *

The next day I walk to the Great Hall for breakfast, the rest of Slytherin having already left a few minutes before me. I enter the hall and take a seat at the house table, quickly grabbing the bacon, eggs and links for my breakfast.

As I'm eating my meal, a massive owl lands before me, holding its leg out with a letter attached. I remove the letter, and offer the owl a small piece of bacon, before it flies away. Just as I'm about to open the letter I'm interrupted by someone further down the table.

"Why is mother writing to you," Blaise shouts over to me, standing up with a look of indignation. I tuck the letter into my pocket carefully to avoid crumpling it, before turning back to my food.

"I asked you a question," the small brat shouts again, I can feel the rest of the houses looking at us. I was content to ignore the idiot. But he had the audacity to stomp over to me and try to grab the letter out my pocket.

Quick as a striking snake I grab his wrist and squeeze, not hard enough to break anything, but enough to bruise and cause pain.

"Listen here you little brat, I don't know why your mother decided to write to me, but it is none of your concern. If she decides to tell you that's perfectly fine , but you aren't entitled to know about private conversations, understand," I hiss out at him, he nods jerkily, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well piss off," I let go of his wrist and he almost stumbles and falls in his hurry to leave and take his seat. Once the rest of the house stop stealing glances at me, I pull out the letter and pop open the purple wax seal.

A faint perfume wafts from the letter, without my enhanced senses it would have been nigh impossible to make out. I wonder what this is about.

_To My Husband's Murderer_

_My name is Adrastia Zabini, and you are a remarkable hitman. My husband had many enemies, and his study was warded to survive fiendfyre, yet you got past all of that with ease._

_I would like to meet with you and discuss a potential business arrangement. I will be in the muggle coffee shop, at 66 Great Titchfield Street at 12PM. If this interests you, meet me here._

_Yours,_

_Adrastia Zabini._

Well, isn't that interesting, The Black Widow wants to talk to me. This has potential to be interesting.

As soon as it is polite I get up and head back to the dorms, summoning my clone when in private. I quickly dress in casual clothes, the dragonhide trousers, which thankfully look more like dark jeans than leather, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Once ready I sneak out into the forest, it's truly massive, spanning acres and acres of land, most of it uncharted due to the creatures that live in its depths. As soon as I would be out of sight of Hogwarts I summon my wings and fly up, quickly reaching the clouds to use as cover.

I continue to fly down to London, unable to go at my max speed since it would be unwise to create a sonic boom while over any country.

I cast a disillusionment charm on myself as I angle myself downwards, landing in an alley nearby to the coffee shop.

I enter the coffee shop, and quickly buy a latte from the counter. I spy a woman sitting alone at the corner of the room, and I make my way over to her when [Observe] reveals her to be Adrastia.

I take the seat opposite of her, and smile. She looks at me and says "I'm sorry, I'm waiting for someone, that seat is taken."

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure, I hear I'm quite the hit with women, especially those without their husbands." Her eyes widen slightly as she realises what I'm trying to imply.

She gives a bright smile and nods, "Then by all means, take the seat." I take a sip of my coffee as I look over the woman.

Long wavy dark hair, ebony skin, chocolate brown eyes, she was a beautiful woman. And combined with the dress she was wearing, skin tight, with a large dip at her breasts giving me a decent view, I can see how she managed to seduce 7 men and steal their fortunes.

"So, what I'm wondering is how you managed to kill my husband, he knows of my reputation, and as such his study was warded to to the high heavens to be impossible to cast magic without his permission, and who put you up to it?" She blatantly asks me.

"Simple, I used a muggle sniper rifle, by-passing the protections he created, as for my employer. Well, that's for me to know, not for you." If she thinks someone hired me to kill her husband, well I'm okay with that. "But I thought you wanted me here due to a business arrangement you had."

She gives me a small smile, "How very professional, very well. My husband has a small… gang I suppose you could call it, that operated in the muggle world. Money Laundering, loans, smuggling, nothing too outrageous, but it was how he earned a fair amount of his wealth. With his death, I should have become the sole inheritor of this group, but they do not like the idea of a woman leading them, and taking what they see at their money. I will give you the location his little group operates out of, and I want them all dealt with, permanently."

I mull over the proposition for a moment. Killing a gang wouldn't be difficult, quite the opposite in fact. I drink the last of my coffee before asking, "What am I getting out of this?"

Her eyes gain a triumphant look, as she leans back and smirks, "Twenty-five thousand Galleons, and I let my associates in the less savoury parts of the world know about the new master assassin I hired to kill my husband and deal with his gang."

I don't need to think very hard, that's a lot of money, and gaining a reputation as an assassin could potentially be a massive boon for me.

"Very well, I'll do it, give me the location and a way to contact you when it's finished. It should be done by the end of the day," I tell her, taking in her raised eyebrow. Clearly she doesn't think I can do it that quickly, guess I'll just have to prove her wrong.

She pulls out a card from a bag she pulled from underneath the small table, and a pen. Quickly scribbling on the plain back of it, she slides it over to me, "Here, my phone number is on there, as well as my floo address if you insist on contacting me magically. On the back is the address. I'll hopefully talk to you soon."

She gets up and begins to leave the store, my eyes following the sway of her ass as she goes. I get up myself, lifting the card and leaving.

I walk through the streets of London, eventually coming to a phone store. I head inside and deal with the tedious process of buying a phone and contract.

Luckily, Sebastian done some magic fuckery that made the money come out of my inventory saving me the need for a bank account.

The store clerk brings me out the latest iPhone I blink. There's 11 of the things now, god damn. I slip the over priced thing into a bag and leave.

Stuffing the bag into my inventory, I begin walking through London, eventually coming across the street I need to be on.

Turns out the gang works out of an old industrial warehouse, how original. At least it was out of the way so I won't have to deal with nosy civilians.

As I'm formulating the best method of attack, a notification pops up, telling me the [Twin Form] upgrade quest was complete. Excellent, now I have a spare form if I need one.

I use [Thermal Vision] and count all the bodies inside. 10 people, one of which was slumped over, and seemed to be tied up, a hostage perhaps. Hmm, no matter, I can deal with them when the thugs are dealt with.

The hostage was on the top floor, along with two others, one of them sitting in the same room as the tied up figure. The other was in a different room across the small corridor. Three more were on the floor below that, walking around frequently, doing god knows what. The last four where on the ground floor, moving around what appeared to be crates.

I begin to pull out my guns before stopping, might as well make this a challenge, kind of. I put the pair of pistols back into my inventory, pulling out my tanto, deciding to do this stealthily. There may be instances later on when I need to go without guns, so might as well practice sneaking and stabbing.

I make my way over to the entrance, giving the handle a twist, I find the door to be locked, and my other form has my wand so I can't use magic currently. Looking around I spot a window near the roof of the building, left ajar. Thank you LCK stat.

I began to scale the side of the building, the old bricks made poor hand holds, but they were sufficient. Could I have flown, yes, but on the off chance I was spotted I would rather not give away all my skills. Reaching the window I look inside.

Not seeing anyone I lightly jump in. I seem to be on the second floor. Hearing movement along the corridor I begin to make my way to the sound, my footsteps inaudible to normal people. Ahead of me is a short man, leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette.

Staying out of sight, I sneak over to him, before slicing through his neck with my blade, killing him instantly.

**Level Up x7**

**Skills Gained:**

**[Archer]**

**You understand how to aim and shoot bows and crossbows, being able to hit targets.**

**[Favoured Enemy]**

**You have gained knowledge of a certain race after hunting them for years.**

**You gain a 1.25x Damage bonus against your Favoured Enemy.**

**You can expend 150MP to tell if any of your favoured enemies are within a 1 mile radius.**

**Spells Learned:**

**[Hunters Mark]**

**200 MP to cast**

**Duration: 1 hour**

**Casting this on a creature within range you gain a 1.5x Damage modifier to the target.**

**[Alarm]**

**150 MP to cast**

**Duration: 8 Hours**

**You set an alarm in an area no larger than a 20ft cube warning against unwanted intrusion. You can designate what creatures won't trip the alarm when it has been cast.**

**[Fog Cloud]**

**200 MP to cast**

**Duration: Up to 1 Hour**

**You create a 20ft radius sphere of fog centred at a point to your choosing. The sphere spreads around corners and it's area is heavily obscured for creatures that rely on sight.**

Huh, nice. Looking through the enemy list, I choose Humans as my [Favoured Enemy]. It pretty much included all human-like races such as wizards and mutants, as long as it was primarily human. Since I'm mainly going to deal with humans and wizards, I thought it was the safest choice.

[Fog Cloud] especially is useful, I don't need to see with my [Blindsight] so I can use it to blind people and kill them easily.

I stuff the corpse into my inventory, and continue along, I find another person carrying several papers, a stairwell ahead of him, clearly going to take the papers to someone.

I surge behind him, grab his head in both hands and twist, his neck snapping like a branch with a crack as the body slumps. I shove it into my inventory before heading up the stairs staying beside the wall to prevent creaking.

**Level Up x2**

I pressed myself against the door behind which was the tied up person and the other one. I knock the door gently and hear shuffling behind it. The door opens to reveal a bald man who has a moment to realise I'm not one of his gang before my blade is stuck through his heart.

I pull it out and flick the blood off as the body drops with a loud thud. I looked over the room, it seemed to be a standard office if you ignored the large cage with the tied up person inside. I started to walk over when I felt something press into my back, a wand.

I smirk, before twirling around, my tanto flashing and cutting through the mans throat. The person brought his other hand up to stem the bleeding before dropping down, slowly dying. I pick up the wand and pocket it. Always handy to have an intractable spare wand.

I put the corpse in my inventory when I notice a Gatcha Token lying in the pool of blood. Handy, I pocket it before activating [Thermal Vision, I see 5 people on the ground floor, all of which seem to be grabbing weapons before heading up here, I guess the last person warned them. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

Sheathing my blade and pulling out my guns, I run down at a sprint towards the group coming up the stairs. [Armour Piercing, combined with the regular weapon damage is enough to kill the idiots quickly. I stuff the corpses into my inventory, before heading back up to the office.

**Level Up x3**

**Skills Gained:**

**[Primeval Awareness]**

**Cost 500 SP**

**You gain the knowledge of the presence and direction of any hostile creatures within 1 mile of your position. This does not tell you precise location or number of creatures.**

**[Favoured Enemy Addition]**

**Choose an additional Favoured Enemy.**

**Spells Gained:**

**[Longstrider]**

**500 MP to cast**

**Pick one willing creature including yourself to cast this on. The target has double movement speed for 15 minutes.**

**[Spike Growth]**

**450 MP to Cast**

**The ground in a 20-foot radius centered on a point within range twists and sprouts hard spikes and thorns. When a creature moves into or within the area, it takes 150 piercing damage for every 5 feet it travels**

**[Silence]**

**400 MP to Cast**

**For the duration, no sound can be created within or pass through a 20-foot-radius sphere centered on a point you choose within range. Any creature or object entirely inside the sphere is immune to thunder damage, and creatures are deafened while entirely inside it. Casting a spell that includes a verbal component is impossible there.**

I grin as I see the [Spike Growth] spell, combine that with a spell that forces you to slide forward and it can become a formidable weapon. Entering the office I move over to the cage, seeing a thick padlock holding it shut, I shrug, before grabbing it and ripping it off. The metal bending and snapping against my strength.

Inside is an unconscious woman, in her early twenties, blonde hair in pigtails. She seems oddly familiar so I [Observe] her.

**Harleen Quinzel**

**Aka Harley Quinn**

**Status Effect: Unconscious**

**Lvl: 27**

**HP: 370**

**MP: 000**

Wait, Harley Quinn, oh shit, Sebastian does this mean DC is in this verse somehow. Oh Shit, oh fuck.

**No, I'm uncertain how Miss Quinn is here, but I detect no other being from DC. My guess is meddling from a higher power.**

Okay, that isn't so bad, I slump down into the seat behind the desk and lean my forehead against it. I sigh, before sitting up and beginning to go through the masses of paperwork on the desk. Most of it was simply about the business deals they had done, but a few had contacts that I could use so I took them for my own.

Bringing out my phone I tap in the number of Adrastia, the phone rings for a few moments before she answers. I jump in before she gets a chance to speak.

"It's me, I've dealt with your little problem." I say quickly, I have a new issue I need to deal with now in the form of Harley and I want to get to it.

**5 Aff with Adrastia Zabini [005/100]**

**For being competent and reliable.**

"Oh, that is good news, I didn't expect it to be done so quick, I'm going to head over to the warehouse in a few, will you be there?" She asks.

"No I have other business to attend to, I do expect the money to be transferred to my vault by tonight however, Vault 666, understand?"

She lets out a huff, "Oh very well, but I do wish you would stay, we could get to know each other so much more." She practically is purring at this point.

"Goodbye," I hang up the phone before bringing Harley out of the cage. She was surprisingly light, of course that could just be my strength making this far easier. "Ug, take us back to Dravenson House."

There's a crack as my elf takes us back to the house I bought. It was spotless, but rather bare, aside from the plain furnishings there were no decorations or anything personal, I guess I can deal with that myself.

I carry up the unconscious woman to one of the bedrooms, placing her on the plain bed. "Ug, keep an eye on her, as soon as she begins to walk, get me." The small elf that was trailing behind me from when I got here gives a bow.

"Will this one be staying with us Master." He croaks out, I think it over for a moment before shrugging. The elf nods before I walk out.

I begin walking through the house before eventually coming to the office. It was a large room, a fireplace along one wall, the other had a bookshelf embedded along half of it. There was a desk and chair sitting in front of a window facing out over the mountains in the distance.

I sit in the uncomfortable chair, immediately deciding to find some better furniture for this place, before pulling out the Token I got from the gang. I snap, but curiously I don't get an item or power in my hands, it goes fraught into my inventory.

**Item Added:**

**[Branch Of Yggdrasil]**

**Legendary Artifact**

**A large branch from the legendary Tree of Life, Yggdrasil. Can be used in the crafting of magical items by a master level craftsman.**

I feel my jaw drop as I see what I gained, a branch from the FUCKIN WORLD TREE, like, wow. I now understand why it went straight into my inventory, it would probably be too large to have it appear physically.

I immediately go through the production classes before picking [Blacksmith, I want to be able to use this if I need a new weapon.

**Secondary Class Added:**

**[Blacksmith]**

**Gain 2 STR and END per level.**

Okay, now I guess I need a forge if I ever want to make stuff, but how the fuck am I supposed to do that?

**Providing you own the property, you can enter 'Build Mode' to edit it as you desire in exchange for Credits.**

Well, isn't that useful, thank you Game. I immediately jump into the 'Build Mode' and buy a forge, putting it into a small barn I create beside the main house. It cost a lot to do, around 50K credits, but I think it could pay off in the end.

I look through my inventory, looking for any forgotten items, when I pull out the Familiar Egg I bought in Harran. I had totally forgotten about it due to my coma thing.

A notification pops up.

**Familiar Egg is ready to hatch.**

**Accept/Decline**

I immediately hit accept, I want a pet. The Egg begins to crack, as a thin reedy chirp begins to sound from the being within. A head pokes out, a long horn on the nose, above a mouth filled with needle sharp teeth. The entire thing was covered with metallic scales and sharp spines.

I recognise what it is as the egg shell fades into nothing, a Razorwhip from How To Train Your Dragon. These things are incredible, extremely satisfied with this as my new familiar. I [Observe] it to see it's stats.

**Razorwhip**

**Arhains Familiar**

**Lvl: 0**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 75**

**STR: 2**

**END: 2**

**DEX: 6**

**INT: 3**

**WIS: 2**

**CHA: 4**

**LCK: 2**

It opens a single azure eye, and looks at me, before closing it and curling up in my lap. I slowly begin stroking it, feeling the warmth emanating from its body, I avoid the sharp spines, not wanting to cut my hand.

1 **0 Aff with Razorwhip [010/100]**

**For petting her.**

I smile softly at the message, okay, so you're a girl, guess I need a name for you then. As I'm brainstorming ideas, Ug appears in the room.

"Master, the female you brought is beginning to wake." He once more disappears as I stand up, carrying my new dragon with a single arm as I head to the room I stored Harley in. I wonder how this will end.

* * *

**So, I'm looking for new names for Arhains new familiar. A Female Razorwhip dragon fro. HTTYD. I will pick the best one and the person will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**I am a member of The Dark Wolf Shiro's discord, I can be found there. If you haven't yet, join and talk to us, we have Shiro, Mirlnir and AgelessReaper all there as well.**

**Link is discord .gg/ k3jTZB9**

* * *

**Arhains Stats**

**Name: Arhain Dravenson**

**Title - Unkillable**

**LVL - 262**

**Class - [Ranger] - Lvl 12/100 [84%]**

**Second Class - [Blacksmith] - Lvl 0/50 [0%]**

**Race - Wizard/ Phoenix Hybrid**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Damage Absorption: Fire**

**Damage Immunity: Radiant**

**HP -18,780 [500/Second]**

**MP -18,720 [2,760/30 Seconds]**

**SP -18,780 [3,160/ 30 Seconds]**

**STR - 469**

**END - 316**

**DEX - 1358**

**INT - 624**

**WIS - 276**

**CHA - 312**

**LCK - 550**

* * *

This is an Omake inspired by Hoovy from the Discord. It isn't canon, I just thought it was funny and wrote it out.

Ralof POV

I glare at the audacity of the elf tied up before me, the fucking prick. The thing had the balls to kill a nord, a son of Skyrim before Jarl Ulfric and my fellow Stormcloaks, then lead up into an Imperial ambush, leading to all of our deaths. My only consolation was the elf was going to die for his crimes as well.

I choke back a snarl as the elf smirks at me, shaking his head to remove his white hair from his eyes.

"You know, a painting would last longer, maybe get one if you are that enamoured by my looks," the elf says, in a strange accent, close to that of a nords, but not quite. I turn my head away from him, not wanting to look at it anymore.

The horse thief beside me, looks at my Jarl, and comments, "And what's wrong with him, huh?"

I snap at him, "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The elf snorts at that.

"That man is no more the High King than I am, he is an Oathbreaker and a coward. Abusing a power like the Thu'um since he was too much of a coward to fight fair." The elf smirks at me, I can feel a vein in my neck ready to pop with anger.

The thief begins to panic, realising that if Ulfric is captured, it likely means death to all of us, I try to comfort him, reminding him to think of home, but that only spurs him to begin begging the Divines to somehow help him.

As the carts trundle through the gates of Helgen, I begin to reminisce of the good old days, remembering how safe the walls made me feel as a boy, the mead that Vilod made with juniper berries.

As the carts come to a halt, the thief begins to panic further, proclaiming his innocence, so I spit at him, "Face your death with courage thief."

As the Imperial officers begin to direct me and my fellow Stormcloaks to the block, the thief tries to convince the officer to release him, before attempting to run. The archers shoot him down before he gets far.

As the elf joins us, Tullius comes over to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helena call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

A roar echoes across the land, causing people to look up to the sky, asking what it was. Tullius tells the assembled group to ignore it and continue.

A priestess of Arkay begins to give us our last rights, before Thalfdir interrupts them, going forward and standing before the block. The Imperial Captain forces him to kneel, and presses his head against the block.

A meaty thud sounds out as the axe separates his head from his shoulders. The captain calls out, "Next up, the elf," before his ring, set with a strange yellow gem flashes as the sun hits it, the captain shakes her head slightly before saying, "Actually, Jarl Ulfric, you first."

I watch in horror as my Jarl is pressed down on the block. There was some commotion around the town as a dragon, a beast of legend lands on the large tower before which the executions were taking place.

This was it, our chance to escape while the Imperials were occupied with the threat, it was a sign from Talos. A flash catches my eye as the elf is free of his bonds, holding a strange item of metal, a long pole, aimed at the dragon's head. A Staff of some sort?

There is a click, as a beam of light shoots from the strange staff, hitting the head of the dragon. The mighty beast begins to burn away, a golden light swirling skywards. Everyone looks to the strange elf, who shoulders his unusual staff, giving a cocky grin.

"Well, that should keep him away for a few centuries, I'll be back then to deal with him again." The elf states, as he vanishes with a pop.

The Imperials were shocked, but quickly got back in order. I watch in sadness as Jarl Ulfric was executed as a common criminal, instead of liberating Skyrim and her people as he was destined to do so.

My last view was off the heads of my fellow Stormcloaks and my Jarl, before the headsman removes my head from my body, and I die.


	10. The Follower

**Disclaimer: I own fuck all, if I did I wouldn't be poor.**

* * *

I walk into the room I left Harley in, my new familiar tucked curled atop my arm, held against my chest. The blonde was sitting against the bed frame, ramrod straight, her fists bunched into the covers.

As soon as I enter she turns to me, "Where am I, who are you, and what am I doing here," she demanded to know, her voice was steady for the most part, and I almost missed the small quaver at the end.

I place down the Razorwhip on a small desk that was in the room, and sit on the chair beside it, facing Harley. "I'm Arhain Dravenson, you are in my house and as for what you are doing here, well I needed somewhere to put you after I rescued you and here was the most convenient." I speak softly, the way you would to a scared animal. I don't want to distress her any more, I see an opportunity here.

**+15 Rep with Harley Quinn [015/100]**

**For saving her from a fate worse than death**

I lean forward, "Now, I have a couple of questions for you, what's your name and what's the last thing you remember."

At my words she closes her eyes and suppresses a shudder. "My name's Harleen Quinzel, and I was kidnapped, I think, I was walking to my dorm after Uni and I felt something hit my back before I blacked out. I woke up a few days later in a cage, chains around my arms. There was a group of men, all leering at me, gathered around the cage, some of them were talking about 'showing the whore her place', the only reason they didn't was the one that was in charge told them I had to 'remain pure' for their buyer." She brings her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them.

I narrow my eyes and suppress a growl, the smell of wood smoke beginning to permeate the air. I was focused on trying to reign in my anger that I almost missed her next question, "Pardon, could you repeat that," I ask her.

"I said so what happens now, are you going to send me home or what?" I grimace at that, this is going to be awkward.

"As much I would love to, I can't, the fact you exist has likely already been removed, wiped clean from everything and everyone." I grimace before delving into an explanation of the magical world, how certain people are born with the ability to cast magic, how pure bloods see themselves as better despite being inbred twats, the discrimination against muggleborns and muggles. All through it Harley was silent, curled up in a fetal position, although she had begun to stretch out a little, which I counted as a step in the right direction.

She bites at her lip for a second before blurting out, "Can you teach me magic?" As soon as she finishes she covers her mouth with an embarrassed look on her face.

I shake my head slightly, "Unfortunately I doubt I can, this form of magic needs you to be born with the ability to use it, there may be other forms you could learn, but I don't know of them."

There was an awkward silence after that, "So, what are my options then? If I don't exist then life is gonna be impossible ain't it." I lean back into the chair, I think over how to word this.

"You could stay with me, I have an ability, one that's unique among wizards, that allows me to help make a person more powerful. If you would work with me, I can make you strong enough to never have to fear anyone ever again. If not, I can try and set you up with some new documents and some cash, let you try and rebuild your life." She looks intrigued by my offer to make her stronger, but doesn't seem inclined to say anything.

"I'll give you time to think it over, that seem fair?" She nods at my question, staring off into oblivion as I pick up the small dragon and leave the room.

As I walk I turn the basement into a large steel room with an autopsy table, I have those acromantula still in my inventory, and the venom is valuable and I can no doubt find some sort of a use for it.

I enter the basement, and turn on the lights, wincing slightly as the glare shines on the metal. I pull out the smallest spider, about the size of a husky, and put it on the table. My dragon clinging to my back made it harder than it should have been, but I managed.

I brutally tear off the legs and abdomen of the creature. Setting them aside, the dragon sniffs, and gives a small chirp, before crawling over to the body parts. It licks a part of the oozing green flesh, before beginning to savage it, ripping and tearing at the meat, slowly devouring the spider corpse. At least I have a use for the rest of it.

Pulling out my knife I begin to slowly slice away the carapace and meat, looking for the venom sacks. After several minutes of carving up the meat I find the two fleshy bulbous sacks connected to the fangs. I manoeuvre the blade, cutting around the two sacks carefully, my high DEX being a great boon in not letting me accidentally pierce them.

I buy a potion ingredient jar from the shop, before holding the strange fleshy sack above it. I stab it quickly and watch as the venom drains into the jar. The liquid was thick and a vibrant green colour. A foul odour wafts up from the jar, my nose wrinkling at the scent. I repeat the process with the other sack, half filling the large jar. I decided to [Observe] the jar, to see what it tells me.

**[Acromantula Venom]**

**Uncommon Alchemical Ingredient**

**Value: 100 G**

**A potent blood thinner, this venom is naturally produced by Acromantula. Targets poisoned with this gain the [Bleeding] status effect.**

Hmm, interesting, I slide it further along the large table and I then use build mode to buy a large incinerator in the corner.

I go over and dump the fangs and empty venom sacks, casting Incendio to begin to burn them. I don't know how to get rid of them so fire seems as good a way as any. Going back over to the steel table I see my dragon has almost finished eating the abdomen. Actually, I need to name you don't I?

I tilt my head as I look at the silver dragon before the name hits me. "Phaedra," I whisper out, the name hitting me. The newly named dragon tilts her head before going back to her meal.

**+2 Aff with Phaedra [012/100]**

**For Naming her**

I smile slightly as I shove the rest of the spider corpse over to her,eating her feed in peace. I bring out another corpse, this one the size of a small bear, as I hear the door to the basement open and Harley walks down the stairs.

"What the fuck it that thing," she practically screams out, clutching the railing of the stairs. I suppose I can understand her fear, I am standing beside the curled up corpse of a massive spider.

"Magical species of giant man-eating spiders. Called acromantula, highly intelligent, highly venomous and highly dangerous." I briefly say, repeating the same process as before to get to the venom.

Harley blinks a couple of times, "And what are you doing?" She asks, I grunt as I tear off a large part of the tough chitinous carapace before turning to her.

"Harvesting the venom, those bastards are hard to kill normally, but their venom is used in a bunch of potions, so it's worth 100 galleons a pint." I tell her, putting the second jar beside the first.

"Galleons?" She questions, as I realise I didn't explain how the wizarding currency worked.

"The highest value wizarding coin, about £5 each so a pint of the venom is around £500." Her eyes widen slightly as she hears the numbers, before the familiar shine of avarice comes into the pale blue orbs.

She snaps out of her stupor as I finish harvesting the venom from the second corpse, filling the jar to completion. "So, did you come here for a chat, or did you need something?" I ask the young woman, shoving the remainder of the corpse to the side.

She fidgets with her clothes for a second, "I want to join you, I want you to help me get stronger. I was weak and scared and helpless and I never want to be like that again. Ever." The self loathing and hatred is clearly audible in her voice, I give a feral grin.

"Good, head up to the kitchen and wait there for a few if you don't mind, I'm just going to finish up here and then explain how this is going to work, okay?" She nods, her eyes briefly flick back to the massive butchered corpses before turning and heading up the stairs.

Oh shit, I never told her where the kitchen is. I mean, I don't really know either but still. Well she managed to find me okay, she can get to the kitchen easily enough.

Pulling out a blank sheet of paper and a pen from my inventory, I quickly scrawl out a to-do list, summoning my third form while doing so. Finishing it off I hand it over to my other form.

"Look after Phaedra while we are in the dungeon, finishing gathering the venom and then go do this when we get back." I tell myself, and isn't that a weird thought, before heading up the steel staircase.

As I travel along the halls, my superior hearing and sense of smell letting me easily find where Harley is, I buy an aluminium baseball bat from the shop. She needs a weapon and I doubt she can shoot a gun.

I enter the large kitchen, Harley sitting at the round table, looking out the window across the Scottish countryside.

Leaning the bat against the table, I take the seat opposite her, leaning back in the hard, wooden chair as she turns to me.

"So, how is this going to happen, you gonna cast some magic on me or something?" The blonde asks, her Brooklyn accent clear to me. Good she is getting back to her normal self, or at least I hope she is.

"'Not quite, my ability is… complicated, and I don't think I'm going to explain it fully until I'm sure I can trust you. But a facet of it is I can create a sort of pocket dimension, filled with creatures. Killing the creatures slowly makes you more powerful." Harley leans forward, her brow furrowed in thought.

"So it's like a video game, ain't it, kill enough shit to level up." I nod, she is closer to the truth with that statement than she realised.

I roll over the bat to her. "Here, you need a weapon, and I doubt you can wield a sword or shoot a gun well enough for it to be effective, can you?" I ask her, a single eyebrow raised.

She shakes her head, "I'm a student, or at least I was one. You think I could afford that." I chuckle, remembering the loot drops.

"Well stay with me and money will never be an issue again. So, you ready?" Standing I mentally ask Sebastian, " _Can you add Harley to a Party or whatever without her knowing?"_

**Harley Quinn Added to your Party.**

Thanking Sebastian as Harley stands, picking up the bat. I hold out my arm and she tentatively grabs it, before I bring us both into the dungeon.

* * *

Harley winces as the bright sun hits us, I suppose I didn't really think how a normal person would be affected by the desert portion of the dungeon. As she looks around I pull my Nimbus out of my inventory and go over to where she began to wander off.

"Hey, we need to head over to the big mountain in the distance," I gesture to the massive mountain taking up the majority of the view. "The fastest way to do that is to fly, so here."

She gingerly takes the broom, looking confused. I chuckle a bit before explaining.

"It's magic, literally a flying broomstick, I need you to mount it, kick off firmly and it will begin to fly, I'll be right beside you in case anything happens, okay."

She looks panicked for a moment, "Trust me, that thing there is the best flying broom the wizards have got, and I won't let anything bad happen." I reassure her.

Shakily, she swings her leg over the broom, and pushes off, the magic stick beginning to hover. When she begins to fly further away I summon my wings and fly up, keeping pace with her.

The flight to the mountain was done in silence for the most part, Harley focussing on flying the broom. Eventually we make it to the top, landing beside a large outcropping of rock I put the Nimbus back into my inventory

Looking out I see the massive crater, the volcano that was the main attraction to the dungeon long since extinct, and it's molten rock hardening to form the ground.

Inside was an encampment of goblins, bringing up ore from a mineshaft, using carts attached to large Komodo dragon looking lizards. The place is mostly filled with tents, the sole building was the forge, carved into the mountains side.

I turn to Harley, "Okay, so I want you to go down there and kill as many things as possible, I'll stay a few feet behind you and jump in as soon as there's trouble."

Harley lifts her bat and takes a deep breath, "Okay, and this will make me stronger?" I nod at her words. She steels herself, before creeping behind the nearest goblin.

She lets out a cry, swinging the bat into the back of the tiny creature's head, killing it and causing it to shatter. The others look over at the noise, and begin to run over.

Strangely enough they all seem to have short spears as weapons, rather than a variety of different blades like you would expect. I shrug off the anomaly and keep an eye on Harley, making sure she doesn't get into too much trouble.

She was doing rather well, dodging out of the way of attacks, and in range of the goblins to kill, only taking a few minor scratches that I could heal easily with a potion.

A sharp stabbing pain in my side brings my attention to the goblin that thought it would be a good idea to attack me. Tearing the spear out of its hands, I kick it into the crowd, causing several of the small creatures to die. I then throw the spear into the nearest lizard, the small weapon flying through its skull, killing it quickly. Ignoring the added stat pop up, I instead look at the near winded Harley, the shattered remains of the goblins surrounding her, Not bad for a regular human with little training.

"You okay?" I ask, handing her a basic healing potion I bought from the Shop. She chugs the vial, giving it a look as her wounds heal and fatigue fades.

"Seriously, you guys have literal healing potions. Wizards get all the cool stuff," she whines, her pout only growing in response to my laughter of her reaction.

A roar brought our attention to the entrance of the mine, a small group of orcs, around 6 of them, made their way out, banging their weapons in what they assumed was an intimidating manor. And at the front was a red skinned behemoth, its tusks jutting out more than a foot from its mouth.

I [Observe] it, seeing it was clearly the leader of the new comers.

**High Orc Berserker**

**Lvl: 275**

**HP: 17,500**

**MP: 0000**

**Thoughts About You: Rage**

Well, that's cute. I take aim with Rias' pistol and quickly take down the lesser orcs, my damage mods active, before aiming at the big guys head. As the bullet goes to kill the beast it clangs off a field projected from its armour. Narrowing my eyes, I [Observe] to see what the issue was.

**[Breastplate of Projectile Protection]**

**Rarity: Rare**

**Special Effect: The wearer cannot be harmed by any ranged attacks.**

I bite down a growl as I rush to the orc, claws extended. No matter, I can kill him quickly enough without my guns.

As I go to stab him, he hits me with a backhanded blow, and I go flying into a nearby cart, the wood shattering as I hit it.

I pick myself up, and pull out some wooden shards stuck to me while my regeneration heals the wound, as I hear a piercing scream. Looking up I see the brute towering over Harley, the pale blue kanabo in its hands raised up ready to crush her.

I see red, and move. The ground shatters as a spider web of cracks form around my foot when I push off, sprinting to the two, a shockwave emanating from my body as the sound barrier is torn to shreds.

I'm there in an instant, pulling Harley out the way with my right arm, my left raised to block the impact. The kanabo connects with my open palm, and my arm explodes in pain, the bones shattered into fragments, blood vessels exploding and skin tearing.

I grit my teeth, and lift the still screaming blond, rushing over to the smelting room. I set Harley down on a bench and begin throwing other benches in front of the closed door, hoping to hold off the monster for even a few more seconds to let me regenerate more.

Looking around the room I see a massive stone crucible, filled with molten metal and I grin as a plan starts to form. My [Thermal Vision] tells me the orc is slowly walking over, clearly assured in its superiority that it doesn't feel the need to rush.

Nudging the near-catatonic Harley, I gesture to a hole in the wall at waist height, clearly serving as a window in the room. "Harley, I need you to hide until that orc gets in, then escape out the window while I distract him."

My tone brooked no discussion, and Harley follows my instructions in a daze, ducking behind a large anvil beside the window. I climb up to the edge of the crucible, before unequipping my clothing save my dragon hide trousers and dropping in, holding onto the edge with my right hand, keeping my head above the metal.

The molten material feels no different than a hot bath, but the heat begins to do its job, massively boosting my regeneration, letting my ruined arm begin to heal. I do however feel some sympathy for Midoryia from My Hero Academia, having just experienced a similar injury to what he constantly inflicts upon himself.

The scraping sound of stone being forcibly moved makes me focus, the high orc having entered the room. Focusing with my Blind Sight I 'see' it move towards the crucible, and prepare to swing, while Harley jumps out the window while it's distracted.

As soon as the kanabo he'd enough momentum to prevent it from easily changing path, I vault out of the crucible, landing beside the muscle bound beast. Using the knowledge I gained from [Martial Artist], I grab the extended arm, and twist, throwing the brute onto the ground with a meaty thud, his kanbo flying from his grasp and ending up in places unknown.

Not letting go of the arm, I plant my foot against his shoulder and pull, the arm ripping off in a fountain of blood and a howl of pain. The orc manages to buck me off and clambers to his feet, backing away slowly.

"You shattered my arm," I spit out and raise the arm still in my grasp, "So I took yours." I begin to slowly advance, "You tried to kill what is mine, so I'm going to kill you, and tear this mountain apart making sure every last one of your kind is wiped out." The orc snarls, and charges, his remaining arm held high, going for a downward strike.

Sliding out of the way, I swing the arm, hitting its head and causing it to stumble. I begin hitting it faster and faster, relentless in my assault against the brute, slowly beating it to death with its own limb. A savage blow knocks it down onto its stomach, where it begins to crawl away, repeating the same phrase in what I assume to be Orcish, whether a prayer to its god, or a plea for mercy I don't care.

I firmly press my foot onto the back of its neck and grab the two tusks, before wrenching upwards, tearing off its head. The body shatters as is the norm, leaving a gatcha token behind and its fleshless skull in my hands. I pick up the token and snap it, wondering what i could get this time.

**Unique Skill Gained:**

**[Quirk: Cremation]**

**Allows the user to generate and manipulate intensely hot, blue fire at will.**

**Damage and SP Cost depend on the use.**

Well damn, Cremation was incredibly powerful in MHA, the only downside was that Dabi couldn't handle the heat, and I don't have that problem. I hold up my hand and will it to burst alite with the azure flames. They feel like the caress of a warm summer breeze to me. Under my control the fire turns into a swirling arrow of flame, and shoots into the fireplace of a nearby forge, turning the flames inside to the same blue for a couple of seconds. I grin at that, I do like fire, it's very fun to play with.

I place the skull down and go over to a nearby trough filled with ice water, quickly jumping in it to cool down. I was just submerged in molten steel after all. As I cool down, the water begins to boil around me and I look over my left arm. Where before there was smooth skin, there was now a lattice of scarring across my fingers, and thin strips that occur sporadically across the arm itself. I look at my shoulder as best I can, to see a white ridge circling around it, where my arm had been torn off. I guess even my regeneration can't handle some of these injuries in time.

As soon as I feel that I am at a normal temperature, I jump out, heading towards the exit, grabbing the skull as I pass it. A gleam catches my eye, and I see the forgotten form of the orcs kanabo in the corner. I pick it up, the metal object feeling surprisingly light for its size, about 5 feet long. I [Observe] it to see what I'm dealing with.

**[Mithral Kanabo]**

**Rarity: Rare**

**Deals [500+STR] Bludgeoning Damage per hit**

**Special: Light; No STR Requirement to wield**

Well I guess Harley has a new weapon. I equip a plain black tank top and leave the forge, the kanabo leaning against my shoulder. As soon as I do, a blonde missile slams into my side, arms wrapped around me in a hug.

She then jumps back a second later and slugs me in the arm. "YOU BASTARD. I thought you were going to die." She screams at me. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

I smile at her, "That it was weaker than me, I out rank it so much that it wasn't a fair fight." I hold out the Kanabo to her. "Forgive me?"

She takes the bludgeoning tool, and gives it a test swing, "It's light, or lighter than it should be"

"Well I hope it would be, it's made of Mithral, lighter than steel but just as durable"

She gives a nod, "Fine, you off the hook this time, but try it again and I'll kick your ass, got it?"

I roll my eyes, "Got it, so ready to leave for now?"

She grabs my arm, and the dungeon disappears around us, the kitchen coming back into view. The table was laden with food, bacon, eggs, slice, links, a range of fried greasy food. I thank Ug and sit down, beginning to eat the heavenly meal, Harley doing the same.

As we eat, my phone rings, Adrastia's name appearing on the screen. I tell Harley I'll be back soon and head out into the hall, answering the call.

"What do you want? I'm busy." I say briskly, I was enjoying my meal there.

"I want for you to explain why I have an enraged Russian pure blood asking for his 'property'."

"Long story short, your husband kidnapped a muggle to sell as a sex slave, I'm currently looking after her. Is this idiot important, or can he disappear without issue?" I can hear her deliberation over the phone.

"No, the fourth son of a lesser family, with known ties to various criminal organisations as a debtor, he could vanish and it would be extremely hard to find someone that would care. Why?" The accusatory tone is sharp.

"Because he is going to vanish, what's your floo address I'm coming over." She sighs over the phone as she gives the address. I poke my head back into the kitchen to see Harley still eating.

"I'm just heading out for a bit, make yourself comfortable, okay?" She nods and I head up to the study. Looking at the empty fireplace I sigh. Right, I need something to burn. Turning to the horrible wooden chair I shrug, before breaking it apart and putting the pieces into the fireplace, lighting it with [Cremation].

Atop the mantle was a small pot, the glittering green floo powder inside. I toss a handful inside, and step in, the familiar whoosh of flame and I appear in the ostentatious manor Adrastia stays in. The woman in question was waiting for me at the other side of the fireplace.

"Good, he's in the parlour, follow me." She turns without another word, and walks away. I follow her, hands in my pockets. I enter the room to see an overweight man, in his early twenties perhaps looking out the window, he turns as he hears us and starts to talk in a Russian accent.

"Well, where is the girl, I am very busy." He barks out, causing me to smile, I'm going to enjoy this.

"Money first, I know you haven't paid for her yet, and I'm not in the habit of giving away merchandise for free." He scowls ah my words, before bringing out a leather pouch, heavy with money, and handing it over. I bounce it in my palm once, before grasping it and swinging it against his temple, knocking him out.

"Well that was unexpected. What do you intend to do with him, hmm?" Adrastia is leaning against a chair at the other end of the parlour. I shrug to her question.

"Not sure yet, but as a totally unrelated matter, do you have a book that contains how to cast the Fidelius charm." The woman taps her chin for a moment.

"I might do, but it shall cost you," she says, a smug look on her face.

"What?" I sigh, please be reasonable here I begin to beg internally.

"A date, I have a small event coming up and I simply cannot go alone." Really, that's it. Fuck it, might as well.

"Fine, when is it." She smiles at my agreement.

"Next Tuesday, wear formal clothing, muggle is fine and I shall pick you up at say 8 o'clock."

"Okay, now can I get the book please." A small crack from what I'm guessing to be a house elf occurs, and the book is resting in her hands. She passes it over with a small mocking bow.

"For you." I take it and mumble a thanks, before picking up the still unconscious Russian, and flooing back to my home.

* * *

**I fucking live bitches. So reason this took so long is I wrote it during while I was depressed and then tried to edit it when I was getting over it. My new Beta, Ethedir, great guy check his shit out, told me it was shit and to redo, that didn't work so fuck it here is this.**

**On the other side, I have a P()atreon now, if you want to give away money then I wont stop you. Add JarlDraven to the end of the whole link to find it.**

**You can talk to me on The Dark Wolf Shiro's discord, its fun there and we are soon to hit 2k members.**

**/UveMUSX**


End file.
